Complot
by Dragonna
Summary: Kamui avait choisi Nohr et le roi Garon se demandait bien pourquoi. Cette fille était-elle si stupide ou si naïve? Peu importait. Mais, à cause d'elle, il risquait de perdre ses pions. Alors il devait se débarrasser d'elle sans que ses enfants ne puissent protester.
1. L'accusation

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Beaucoup

 **Pairings:** Aucun, je crois

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), Takumi, Léo, Elise. Mentions d'autres personnages.

 **Note:** C'est drôle, je déteste la version Conquête et je n'y jouerais jamais mais j'aime faire souffrir Conquête!Kamui.

(Et vous savez quoi, y en a UNE AUTRE en préparation. Qui sera plus certainement un One-Shot ou un Two-Shot mais bon)

 _ **Note 2:**_ Cette idée me harcelait et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur mes deux autres fics (La magicien d'Hoshido et le prix du choix).

Donc voilà j'ai écris le premier chapitre.

Cette fic ne devrait pas être longue.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1: L'accusation**_

* * *

Garon regarda ses enfants partir, son visage se durcissant tandis que les portes se refermaient, le laissant seul avec son conseiller sorcier. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas ce que la princesse hoshidienne Kamui faisait là, après tout ce qui s'était passé. _Cette fille était-elle si stupide? Était-elle aussi naïve? Dire que Xander avait insisté pour lui offrir d'excellent tuteurs...pour qu'elle finisse par faire preuve d'une telle bêtise._

«Elle est d'une stupidité...» railla-t-il, tapotant des doigts sur son arme. «J'ai cru voir un petit chien remuant la queue pour être pardonné ou récompensé.» Et dire qu'elle était un dragon, quelle déchéance.

 _Pourquoi était-elle revenue?_ Il avait tué son père et l'avait kidnappé (ils avaient du lui dire à Hoshido). Il s'était servie d'elle pour tuer sa mère, des dizaines de civils et détruire la protection autour de Hoshido, afin de permettre une guerre de conquête. Il l'avait utilisé - _ **et cela n'avait même pas été subtil**_ -, s'était servi d'elle comme un pion. Comme un simple pion bon à jeter après utilisation.

 _Et elle revenait? Comme une bonne fille, l'appelant ''père''?_

 _Et le croyant quand il avait nié..._

 _Oui, elle était définitivement une idiote sentimentale._

Ses enfants avaient bien servis aussi, à lui faire croire qu'elle avait une maison ici, avec lui. Qu'ils étaient stupides. Trop sentimentaux. Détruire leur relation n'en serait que plus délicieux. Surtout que Kamui était visiblement revenue pour eux, préférant obéir à l'assassin de sa mère pour rester avec ses frères et sœurs, dont deux lui avaient menti pendant des années. Mais d'un autre côté, Xander lui avait ouvertement désobéit. A cause d'elle. Elle provoquait la rébellion de ses pions.

 _A la veille de sa conquête de Hoshido, ce n'était pas le moment._

Il eut un sourire mauvais «Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle a provoqué par ce choix. Je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. Je vais donc me débarrasser de sa présence, en la faisant souffrir.» Regardant les portes fermées, il appela «Iago!» d'une voix froide. Il fallait profiter de la situation, du fait qu'elle ne se méfiait plus. Qu'elle pensait être à la maison, avec sa famille. Pendant qu'elle se préparait pour sa prochaine mission.

 _Cette idiote si confiante._

 _Croyant qu'il lui avait laissé une chance._

Elle allait regretter d'être revenue. Elle était trop dangereuse pour rester libre. Pour rester en vie. Si elle était restée en Hoshido - _comme il l'avait prévu, pensé, le choix logique vu ses actions_ \- il aurait ordonné sa mort pour trahison mais maintenant qu'elle était là...il allait pouvoir la faire souffrir. Et renforcer son emprise sur ses quatre enfants.

Le sorcier sourit, cruellement, se frottant les mains, sachant déjà quels allaient être ses ordres «Oui votre altesse?

\- Arrangez vous pour que Kamui, d'ici une semaine et avant sa mission, soit accusée de trahison et enfermée. Je vous laisse carte blanche.

\- Le prince Xander est intelligent mon roi, il risque de poser problème. Il aime sa prétendue petite sœur, c'est sa stupide faiblesse.

\- Créez les toutes preuves nécessaires! Détruisez la confiance qu'il a en elle.»

Le sorcier sourit vicieusement, savourant d'avance ses actions. «Très bien votre majesté. D'ici moins d'une semaine, le prince Xander arrêta sa propre sœur sans remords. Avec toute la colère d'un cœur brisé.

\- Parfait.»

Garon eut un froid sourire. Satisfait. Cette petite avait joué son unique rôle, avait eu son unique utilité. Elle était sans valeur désormais, sans utilité. Il fallait s'en débarrasser. Et avec le plan que Iago et lui allaient mettre en place, elle serait finie. Personne ne l'aiderait. Elle serait mise au secret, laissée seule, sans personne. Et elle ne retournerait pas ses autres pions contre lui.

 _Elle était trop dangereuse pour être laissée libre._

 _Trop dangereuse pour ses plans._

Il tourna son regard vers son conseiller «A votre avis Iago, comment réagira le dirigeant de Hoshido, le haut-prince Ryoma, en apprenant que sa chère petite sœur a été jugée et exécutée par Nohr?

\- Il déclarera la guerre votre altesse. Ces Hoshidians sont stupidement sentimentaux. Et même si le prince vous accuse de la mort de la reine-mère Mikoto, il n'a aucune preuve. Donc si Hoshido déclenche les hostilités, vous pourrez prétendre défendre Nohr en envahissant ce pays ennemi.

\- Et je me débarrasserais ainsi d'un pion usagé qui pourrais me causer des problèmes.

\- Je vous l'accorde. Elle pourrait avoir des remords, faire preuve de faiblesse, voir se retourner contre vous. Elle est d'une sentimentalité, elle pourrait changer d'avis si sa famille de sang est blessée.

\- Je vous laisse accès aux fonds dont vous aurez besoin pour fabriquer toutes les preuves nécessaires. Et dès que mon fils l'aura arrêté, mettez-la à l'isolement. Faites-la souffrir si vous le devez mais faîtes là ''avouer''.»

Le sorcier s'inclina, puis sortit de la salle du trône, gloussant dans le couloir, susurrant à voix basse d'une voix venimeuse «Tu vas regretter d'être revenue Kamui. Ta vie va devenir un enfer très rapidement.» Il avait de l'argent, il avait ses pouvoirs...il allait la détruire aux yeux de tous. Elle ne serait plus rien sous peu.

Et ce serait savoureux à regarder.

* * *

Xander serra les papiers dans ses mains. Il voulait crier, nier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais...les preuves étaient là. Des lettres venues d'Hoshido, des témoignages garantissant la présence de ninjas. Mais pire que tout: cette preuve formelle que sa petite sœur complotait contre Nohr, contre leur père. La preuve qu'elle avait en fait trahi Nohr. Des prisonniers hoshidians capturés dans les environs du palais (des espions) avaient parlé (sous la persuasion). Et toutes les preuves étaient là. Il ne pouvait y avoir de doutes, peu importait à quel point il le voulait.

«Je...Comment a-t-elle osé?»

Elle avait menti et joué la comédie depuis ce fameux jour où elle avait prétendu les rejoindre, combattant sa famille de sang juste après. Maintenant qu'il y pensait _**c'était trop convainquan**_ _t_. Si elle pensait que Garon avait tué sa mère, comme elle lui avait dit en expliquant que l'épée avait explosée en pleine capitale, pourquoi serait-elle revenue? Ce n'était pas logique. Elle aurait du être en colère, refuser de revenir, même pour eux. Et cela aurait été dans sa nature en plus. Après tout il lui avait menti. Son enfance avait été un mensonge. N'importe qui aurait été furieux.

 _Même maintenant, il trouvait que son choix n'était pas logique. Les circonstances du choix...le rendait illogique. Elle soupçonnait Garon d'avoir provoqué la mort de la reine Mikoto, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit...mais personne ne serait revenu auprès d'un coupable qu'il soupçonnait non?! Que voulait-elle donc? Demander des explications et se contenter de vagues réponses?_

 _Risquer sa vie pour ça?_

 _Elle aurait du être en colère. N'importe quelle personne **censée** aurait été hors d'elle, se serait braquer. Ou aurait, tout du moins, refusé de choisir. Surtout après avoir apprit l'histoire du kidnapping._

Non tout avait été TROP suspect. Ces drames avec la famille ennemie...étaient beaucoup trop...dramatiques. On se serait cru dans les pièces de théâtres tragiques que Léo affectionnait tant.

Sans compter que Nohr planifiait une attaque la veille - _tout avait été préparé avec minutie, pour les prendre par surprise_ \- et l'armée d'Hoshido avait été évidement avertie car l'attaque avait échoué et de nombreux soldats étaient prisonniers.

«Elle nous a...trahi.»

 _Qui aurait pu les avertir sinon Kamui?_ Elle avait assisté à la réunion. Elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre toute la soirée. Le personnel du palais avaient juré avoir du des oiseaux messagers dans le ciel ce soir-là. Et la preuve formelle de la présence d'un ninja -autre que ce Kaze- sortant de ses appartements par la fenêtre. Et de nombreuses autres preuves s'étalaient devant ses yeux.

Peut-être était-ce une erreur? _Non, elle avait trahi...il devait y croire, il se ferait mal à nier. Il devait faire passer son devoir avant ses sentiments. Elle l'avait manipulé, usant de leur lien pour se jouer de Nohr._

«Je ne peux pas...je ne vais pas pardonner cela.»

Rassemblant ses hommes, il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa cadette -de la traîtresse-, la colère gonflant son cœur, aveuglant sa raison. _Elle voulait tuer leur père. Peut-être le tuer lui?Tuer Camilla? Elle voulait peut-être mettre Léo ou Élise sur le trône, pour le ou la contrôler? Offrir des terres à Hoshido? Elle.._.Il ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Ses soldats lui emboîtant le pas.

Elle se leva, le regardant avec surprise «Grand frère? Que se passe...» La gifle brutale la prit par surprise. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et balbutia, la main sur la joue, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait «Mais que...pourquoi Xander?

\- Princesse Kamui de Hoshido, tu es en état d'arrestation pour crime de haute trahison envers le roi Garon et la nation de Nohr»

Elle fut saisit par des soldats qui la désarmèrent - _lui laissant sa pierre magique, ne voulant pas risquer la présence d'un dragon fou_ \- et elle répliqua, trop frappée d'horreur pour réellement réagir physiquement «Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Expliques-moi Xander?! Comment peux-tu affirmer que j'ai trahi Nohr? Que j'ai trahi Père?

\- Tu as monté un complot contre notre père pour l'assassiner avec la complicité d'Hoshido. Nous avons des preuves. Tu as aidé ta vraie nation a gagné la dernière bataille, tu les as informé. Ne le nie pas, nous avons des témoins. Tu transmets des informations capitales en temps de guerre. Sans compter le complot pour tuer le roi de Nohr. Des espions ont trouvés des lettres...Tu complotes avec le prince Ryoma pour couper la tête de notre royauté. Notre père, peut-être Camilla et moi aussi?» La déception marquait sa voix et son regard «Dire que je pensais que tu étais revenue parce que tu nous aimais, quel imbécile je suis.

\- C'est le cas. Je vous ai choisie. Vous êtes ma famille. Je vous aime! Je me suis même retournée contre ma famille de sang. Tu en es témoin!

\- Effectivement. C'était beaucoup trop convainquant. Comme si tu jouais un rôle. Surtout quand tu m'as ensuite affirmé que tu pensais que père avait tué ta mère. C'est tout à fait logique de revenir auprès d'un homme qu'on soupçonne d'un tel crime.» Il plissa les yeux «Tu as ourdi cela, trancher la tête de la royauté de Nohr, avec le prince Ryoma non? C'était très bien joué. Nous y avons tous cru.» Il secoua la tête, ses yeux ne reflétant que de la déception «Je ne te pensais pas capable de cela. Tu n'as donc aucune gratitude pour toutes ces années? Que tu haïsses père pour avoir tuer le roi Sumeragi et t'avoir kidnappé (selon tes mots tu n'as aucune preuves), mais que tu complotes contre le pays qui t'a élevé...» Il la jaugea du regard, avant d'assener froidement «Nous aurions mieux fait de te laisser dans la forteresse. Isolée, tu n'aurais pas été une menace.»

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Kamui mais la colère de Xander était trop forte, sa douleur trop importante, alimentant une rage qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. _Pensait-elle réellement qu'il l'aimerait encore, qu'il ne la rejetterait pas après avoir découvert cela_? Elle avait trahi, si elle croyait qu'il lui pardonnerait... «Tu seras donc traitée comme une ennemie, une princesse de Hoshido.» Sa voix se tinta de mépris glacial. «Si tu étais un garçon, j'aurais peut-être du te tuer sur place, estimes-toi heureuse. Tu vas avoir le droit à un procès. Car tu as de la chance d'être une princesse, même en temps de guerre, et tu restes une membre d'une famille royale, même ennemie.

\- Xander, je te jure, j'ai choisi Nohr. Je VOUS ai choisi.» Cria-t-elle, la peur se lisant sur son visage, alors qu'elle ne savait pas comment se défendre «Je ne t'ai pas trahi, je n'ai pas trahi notre famille ou Nohr. Je n'ai pas trahi père!

\- Expliques moi toutes ces preuves? Ces informations données à Hoshido? Ces lettres dont une, qui a été interceptée, est écrite de _**ta**_ main? Ces témoignages dont certains sont de prisonniers Hoshidians.» Il n'ajouta pas que ces aveux avaient été obtenus sous la persuasion. Le reste était de toute façon suffisant, spécialement le message écrit de sa main. Il aurait reconnu son écriture partout.

Elle ne sut que dire d'abord, puis balbutia «Mon frère, je te jure...

\- Silence Traîtresse. Tu n'es plus ma sœur. Tu n'es rien qu'une princesse Hoshidienne capturée en tant de guerre, en acte de trahison, et tu seras traitée comme telle! Je n'ai pas de traître dans ma famille. Et je n'ai que deux sœurs.»

Et il fit signe à ses hommes de l'emmener, la rage bouillonnant toujours dans son cœur. _Comment avait-elle osée? Jouer avec leurs sentiments comme ça, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle?_

Et maintenant, c'était à lui d'annoncer à sa fratrie qu'un loup était entré dans leur maison.

* * *

Le cachot était sombre et humide. _Depuis combien de temps était-elle prisonnière?_ Elle ne savait pas, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir cela. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle pour se réchauffer, les entourant de ses bras. Elle tremblait de froid, ses vêtements déchirés ne la protégeant pas réellement de basses températures de geôles. Ses sens de dragons lui permettaient de distinguer des choses dans l'obscurité. Lui permettait d'entendre les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur la pierre ou dans des flaques. Elle sentait l'odeur de la saleté, de la sueur et du sang.

Mais tout cela ne lui importait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

 _Comment avait-elle pu être accusée de trahison?_

 _Comment Xander avait-il pu y croire?_

 _Combien de temps s'était écoulé?_

Le choix qu'elle avait des jours plus tôt lui avait brisé le cœur, terriblement. Elle en avait pleuré chaque nuit ou presque. Sa famille biologique l'avait attendu pendant des années et elle les avait rejeté pour celle qui l'avait élevée...et comment son grand frère la remerciait-il? En croyant à un mensonge.

Les soldats l'avaient enfermée dans un cachot. Cela faisait à peine une journée quand Iago revint avec des hommes différents «Prenez-là» ordonna-t-il. Les soldats l'enchaînèrent et la traînèrent dans les cachots jusqu'à une cellule plus petite. Un tas de paille était jeté au sol, un sceau était posé dans un coin. Il faisait sombre et froid. L'espace était vraiment réduit.

Puis le sorcier commença à lui poser des questions avec froideur. Sur la famille royale de Hoshido, les armes divines, les faiblesses de chacun . Si la reine Mikoto avait un ou une remplaçante en ce qui concernait la barrière.

Une source rage envahit Kamui et la fit cracher au sorcier . «Vous m'enfermez comme une traîtresse? Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider!»

Il sourit odieusement et la frappa d'un coup de pied brutal dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle et la pliant en deux. Il ricana. «Depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça.

\- Vous allez le regretter.

\- Je ne crois pas. N'avez vous pas compris? Vous n'êtes plus rien. Vous n'êtes plus une princesse de Nohr ou quoique ce soit. Rien d'autre qu'une prisonnière. Alors parlez.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, vous avez déjà trouver des choses pour m'accuser non?» Elle avait conscience de jouer avec le feu. Elle était seule avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Et Xander ne viendrait pas la sauver, ou Camilla, ou Léo... «Tout le monde est déjà convaincu! Mon jugement est déjà décidé, malgré la parodie de procès que vous mettrez en place!

\- Bien bien. Donc vous avouez. Je note.» Elle eut un rictus moqueur. «Le roi a tout de suite compris que votre retour était suspect. Spécialement avec vos questions. Après tout, c'était presque comme si accusiez le roi d'avoir tuer la reine de Hoshido. _**Votre mère**_. Alors pourquoi seriez vous revenu si telle était votre pensée?» Il plissa les yeux «A moins d'être profondément stupide. Et vous ne l'êtes pas. Je dois dire que j'ai presque cru à votre immense naïveté mais vous vous êtes finalement montré d'une sournoiserie...» Il gloussa, ses yeux mauvais se posant sur elle «Après tout, quelle personne _**censée**_ revient auprès de celui qui lui a fait du mal selon elle?» Il eut un sourire torve.

L'horreur lui avait coupé le souffle. _Pour la paix. Pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Pour mes frères et sœurs. Pour eux._ «Vous vous trompez!

\- Je ne crois pas. Nous avons retrouvé des lettres dans votre chambre. Dont une de la main du haut-prince Ryoma. Si cela n'est pas une trahison en temps de guerre, qu'est-ce que c'est?» Il leva la main et sa magie frappa brutalement la jeune fille au ventre, tel un fouet brûlant. Une plaie s'ouvrit sur sa peau pâle et le sang se mit à couler, la faisant gémir de douleur «Vous envisagiez de tuer l'homme qui vous a généreusement épargné à Chève, et vous a élevé comme son propre enfant.»

 _En m'enfermant? Après m'avoir kidnappé N'étais-je donc qu'une simple prisonnière politique manipulée? Un pion?_ Elle répéta, la peur naissant dans son ventre et son âme «J'ai choisi Nohr» Sa voix se fragilisa. «J'ai tourné le dos à ma patrie natale.

\- Pour l'homme que vous soupçonnez d'avoir tué votre père, le roi Sumeragi, et de vous avoir enlevé, selon vos mots avec vos frères et sœurs, selon ce que le prince aîné a expliqué. Pour l'homme qui, toujours selon vous, vous a donné une épée qui a explosé et tué de nombreuses personnes, dont votre mère. Dois-je continuer dans cette accumulation d'incohérences?

\- Je suis revenue pour mes frères et sœurs.» Cria-t-elle. Et se mordit la lèvre. _Une erreur, c'était une erreur d'avoir dit ça._

\- Ho? Donc Nohr vous importe peu en définitive. Vous auriez tué discrètement le roi Garon, fait passé ça pour une traîtrise, en m'accusant moi peut-être? Et le prince Xander serait monté sur le trône, et aurait fait la paix avec Hoshido, après que vous ayez soigneusement distillé votre poison dans son oreille? Ou en usant de vos charmes? Une paix probablement en faveur de votre pays natal? Ou alors auriez vous aussi tué les deux aînés de la famille afin de ''façonner'' le jeune Léo à votre convenance?

\- N...Non! J'ai tourné le dos à Hoshido.

\- A tel point que les scènes déchirantes sur le champs de bataille ont arraché des larmes aux soldats? Soyez sérieuse un instant. Personne ne vous crois. Toute cette histoire n'est qu'une accumulation de non-sens. Vous n'êtes pas douée pour mentir.» Le fouet magique frappa à nouveau, la faisant crier de douleur tandis que le sang maculait le tissu de sa chemise. «Avouez.

\- Je n'ai rien à avouer. Je suis innocente. J'ai choisi Nohr!

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes revenue avec l'épée légendaire de Hoshido, la lame Yato? Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas subtile.»

Elle pâlit. Iago avait monté une telle conspiration contre elle qu'elle ne trouvait rien à dire pour se défendre «Laissez-moi voir Xander.

\- Le prince est trop occupé. Quand aux pauvres princesses et au pauvre prince Léo, ils sont déchirés par vos mensonges. Ils croyaient que vous les aimiez les pauvres. Dire que vous complotiez pour tuer leur père, peut-être leur grand frère. Dire que vous leurs avez fait croire que vous les aviez choisi. Quelle cruauté.» Il eut un sombre rire, se baissant pour attraper une longue mèche blanche entre ses doigts «L'héritier du trône est parti à la frontière. D'après les sources, le prince cadet de Hoshido a été vu là-bas.»

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. _Takumi_. _Ho non. Il va être impulsif et va..._ Elle savait qu'il était dans un état de douleur et de rage après sa trahison et la mort de leur mère, _il ne sera pas raisonnable et..._

Iago gloussa, s'amusant de la voir reculer à son contact «Ho? Et bien, en voilà une quelle belle expression d'angoisse. Mais pour qui est cette peur? Le petit archer ou notre paladin?» Il la gifla, la faisant grimacer «Soyons sérieux. Avouez maintenant et vous serez traité en espionne hoshidienne, avec un rang de princesse. Mais si vous vous obstiniez à nier, vous serez traité comme une traîtresse.»

 _Ces mots auraient pu paraître anodins._

 _Mais ils ne l'étaient pas._

Si elle avouait ce crime qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas commis, elle serait considéré comme une prisonnière de guerre, une espionne certes mais une princesse. Mais aux yeux de tous, elle serait une princesse de Hoshido cependant. Avouer, cela équivaudrait à _**choisir Hoshido**_. Il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible. Mais elle aurait droit à un procès et pourrait se défendre. Elle pourrait être une prisonnière de guerre, peut-être échangée lors d'un traité? Mais Xander, Léo, Camilla et Élise ne lui pardonneraient jamais cette trahison, pensant qu'elle les avait manipulé, pensant qu'elle avait en effet comploté la mort de leur père. Et ses frères et sœurs de Hoshido se méfieraient d'elle, pensant à un piège.

 _Elle aurait tout perdu._

 _C'était diabolique._

Mais si elle continuait d'affirmer la réalité ( _elle n'avait rien fait!)_ Alors...elle serait considérée comme une traîtresse qui s'obstinait dans ses mensonges malgré toutes les preuves. Elle serait déchue de son rang de princesse de Nohr (c'était même déjà le cas, selon Iago?), et traité comme la pire des criminelles. Elle n'aurait aucun protection dans les cachots, serait torturée, et pourrait même être exécuté sans procès, puisque Nohr entrait en guerre. La simple d'idée d'être à la merci des gardes, sachant que personne ne viendrait la sauver...

 _Quelque soit son choix, elle allait souffrir._

Elle revit la douceur dans le regard de Ryoma, l'amour dans ses yeux tandis qu'il lui tendait la main. Les larmes dans les yeux de Sakura. L'espoir dans ceux de Hinoka. Et une angoisse dans ceux de Takumi. Et une pensée la tortura. _Eux ne m'auraient jamais fait ça._ Personne ne l'avait accusé de la mort de sa mère, excepté Takumi mais il était bouleversé et en avait parfaitement le droit. Ryoma aurait pu l'enfermer mais l'avait laissé libre. Ils avaient eu confiance en elle. Ils espéraient qu'elle reste, même Takumi, malgré sa rage, avait cette peur mêlée d'espoir dans ses yeux.

 _Et elle avait choisi Nohr._

 _Et voilà où elle était maintenant._

Quel choix était le plus raisonnable? Avouer ce crime qu'elle n'avait pas planifié? Ou nier, ce qui ne servirait à rien à cause de toutes les preuves?

«Je vois, vous refusez de coopérer?» Iago claqua du doigt et un homme entra, un soldat qui posa un regard intéressé sur la jeune fille «Amusez vous mon brave! Une traîtresse ne mérite aucun respect.»

La terreur lui glaça le ventre. Non. Non. «Xander vous tuera quand il saura ça.

\- Il ne saura rien.»

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Personne ne viendrait la sauver. Son grand frère ne franchirait pas la porte pour la protéger. Personne n'allait venir l'aider. Dans un flash, elle sentit presque l'étreinte de Hinoka, les larmes sur le tissu de son vêtement. Elle revit le sourire timide de Sakura. Le regard curieux et inquisiteur de Takumi. Le rire de Azura. Le sourire affectueux de Ryoma.

 _Personne n'allait venir la sauver._

 _Elle allait souffrir et mourir si elle n'entrait pas dans le jeu de ce monstre._

 _Si elle avouait, elle serait traité en princesse ennemie mais en princesse...elle perdrait beaucoup mais Iago ne pourrait plus..._

Et tout se brisa sur le souvenir du visage haineux de Xander qui ne l'avait pas cru, qui l'avait frappé, qui lui avait craché qu'elle n'était plus sa sœur.

Des larmes coulèrent davantage sur ses joues et ce fut dans une étrange impulsion qu'elle cria «Oui j'avoue. J'ai planifié de renverser Garon, ce monstre qui ne mérite pas la couronne, pour mettre Xander, Camilla ou Léo sur le trône. Mon frère Ryoma a tenté de me dissuader mais je ne l'ai pas écouté.»

Elle savait que Iago avait gagné. Et le soulagement l'envahit quand il chassa le garde d'un geste de main. «Et bien j'ai pris bonne note de votre aveu princesse.»

Et quand il la laissa seule, elle se mit à sangloter, espérant que quelqu'un vienne la sauver.

Étrangement ce ne fut pas Xander qu'elle espérait voir.

Et elle se demanda si son grand frère Ryoma voudrait la sauver, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, après ce qu'elle avait fait à leur famille.

* * *

 **A Suivre**

 **Notes de fin**

 **1 -** Ce n'est pas du "Bashing" de Xander. Il a été manipulé, il est bouleversé à cause de ces manipulations et ne peut pas être raisonnable (vous vous souvenez de son attitude dans Héritage?). Il écoute aveuglement son père. Et se sent horriblement trahi par sa soeur. Donc il agit stupidement oui.

 _Croyez-moi il va amèrement le regretter._

 **2 -** Le fait que Kamui pense à sa fratrie de Hoshido et qu'elle voit Ryoma comme son "vrai" grand frère vient du fait que Xander l'a explicitement rejeté et l'a blessé. Elle est terrifiée et bouleversé. Elle se sent trahie par son grand frère à un moment où elle n'était pas émotionnellement stable (la culpabilité d'avoir trahi sa famille de sang, la mort de sa mère, tout ce qu'elle a apprit...). Après tout c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu être vue comme coupable de la mort de sa mère, il y aurait eu de nombreuses "preuves" mais Ryoma l'a cru innocente. Takumi l'a accusé mais il était bouleversé (et donc en colère).

Et même après la trahison, dans le jeu, Ryoma continue à essayer de la convaincre de revenir. il va même jusqu'à se tuer pour éviter à Kamui d'avoir à le tuer de ses propres mains, même après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait, ce qu'elle a fait à leur famille et son pays.

En comparaison, Xander la force à un duel à mort, même s'il la laisse gagner.

 **3 -** Même si je comprends que Kamui aime, voire préfère sa famille adoptive...elle retourne quand même auprès de l'homme qui 1) a tué son père, le roi Sumeragi 2) l'a kidnappée 3) l'a enfermé dans une forteresse pendant 15 ans en lui mentant "toute sa vie 4) l'a utilisé pour tuer sa mère.

Sachant qu'il ordonne à Xander de la tuer à peine revenue, ça en dit long.

Encore une raison pour laquelle je ne jouerais pas à Conquête.


	2. Léo

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Beaucoup

 **Pairings:** Aucun, je crois

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), Takumi, Léo, Elise. Mentions d'autres personnages.

 **Note:** C'est drôle, je déteste la version Conquête et je n'y jouerais jamais mais j'aime faire souffrir Conquête!Kamui.

(Et vous savez quoi, y en a UNE AUTRE en préparation. Qui sera plus certainement un One-Shot ou un Two-Shot mais bon)

 _ **Note 2:**_ Cette idée me harcelait et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur mes deux autres fics (La magicien d'Hoshido et le prix du choix).

Donc voilà j'ai écris le premier chapitre.

Cette fic ne devrait pas être longue.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: Léo**_

* * *

Kamui rouvrit des yeux vitreux. Elle toussa et essaya de bouger mais elle en fut incapable. Iago avait voulu lui faire signer ses aveux comme princesse de Hoshido...lui faire écrire ses aveux mais elle avait refusé, s'étant repris depuis la panique de la précédente fois. Et il l'avait faite torturer. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit trop forte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte, brisée par la souffrance, les yeux aveuglés par les larmes. Pour ne pas que le pire lui arrive. Au lieu de la menacer à nouveau, il l'avait d'abord faite souffrir.

 _Personne n'était venu._

 _Personne ne l'avait aidé._

 _Elle n'était donc rien?_

Il l'avait abandonné dans cette cellule, seule. Avec juste un peu d'eau. Elle ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé et elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans le château. _Où était sa fratrie? S'étaient-ils rangés à l'avis de Xander, la rejetant? Corrin existait-elle encore pour eux?_

 _Ou n'y avait-il déjà plus que Kamui et rien de plus?_

Elle eut une boule dans la gorge. C'était pour **eux** qu'elle était revenue. Pour **eux**. Pour changer Nohr dans la meilleure façon possible, pour aider le pays où elle avait grandit, pour aider ceux qu'elle aimait depuis des années. Et elle avait tout perdu.

 _Pourquoi?_

 _Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela?_

La porte s'ouvrit et des soldats entrèrent. Iago les suivit «Et bien emmenez la dans la chambre et faites venir un guérisseur discret. Les enfants royaux ne doivent rien savoir bien entendu.» Les hommes se saisirent d'elle et la traînèrent jusqu'à un couloir désert et une chambre. Elle fut jetée dans une pièce avec un lit, une table avec une cruche et une bassine et un sceau. Une cellule plus confortable. Ses poignets furent enchaînés, comme ses chevilles. Et elle fut laissée seule.

Un goût de sang emplit sa bouche, et elle roula sur les genoux. Elle boita jusqu'à la petite fenêtre renforcé de barreaux et regarda dehors, elle ne voyait pas grand chose cependant.

«Grand frère...»

 _A qui pensait-elle?_

 _A Xander qui l'avait abandonnée , la croyant coupable?_

 _A Ryoma qui avait tenté de la convaincre de rester avec sa vraie famille? A son regard doux et chaleureux?_

Des heures passèrent, elle vit la nuit qui tombait, et sombra dans le sommeil. Elle rêva de Hoshido, des cerisiers en fleurs, des rues animés de la ville. Elle rêva de la main de Sakura qui tenait la sienne, du sourire timide de sa petite sœur. Elle rêva du rire de Hinoka alors qu'elle tentait de se servir des baguettes, faisant tomber sans cesse l'aliment. Elle rêva de la main de Ryoma sur son épaule et de son sourire chaleureux. Elle rêva des regards en coin de Takumi, mélange de méfiance et de curiosité, comme s'il hésitait et ne savait comment agir à son égard.

Elle rêva de sa chambre, des rubans qui semblaient bien plus neufs dans une boîte, des fleurs en tissus colorés, une pour chacun de ses anniversaires. Des dessins d'enfants qui n'étaient pas de sa main.

Elle rêva de son choix et cela se changea en cauchemar. Elle rêva de sa famille de Nohr qui tuait chacun des membres de sa fratrie d'Hoshido, elle entendait ses propres cris. Elle cauchemarda en rêvant de la mort de sa famille de sang, trahie par celle qui était pourtant leur sœur. Elle voyait Léo qui jetait un sort à Takumi, le faisant tomber d'une hauteur, elle vit Ryoma, acculé, préférant se tuer qu'être exécuté par Xander. Elle vit Hinoka tomber de son pégase, celui-ci massacré par le dragon de Camilla, aux griffes tâchées de sang. Elle vit Sakura qui hurlait de douleur au milieu d'une mare de ce maudit liquide rouge. Et qui la regardait, avec tellement de douleur _«Pourquoi grand sœur? Pourquoi nous détestais-tu tellement?»_

Elle se réveilla en sueur, en hurlant, la main tendue. Sa peau était propre et sèche, elle n'était pas tâchée du sang de...Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, sa poitrine se souleva.

Prostrée sur le lit, la nausée lui tordant le cœur, elle suffoquait. Les images de son rêve lui revenaient sans cesse. Et une petite voix grondait en elle, la rancune montant en son cœur.

 _Eux ne m'auraient pas fait de mal._

 _Eux ne m'auraient pas trahi._

 _Eux m'auraient cru._

 _Eux...m'aiment, même si nous avons été séparés pendant 15 ans._

 _Eux ne m'auraient pas enfermé et torturé._

Elle sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil, brisée.

Et un vague désir, en elle, fut de se réveiller là-bas, loin de ce cauchemar.

* * *

Elle ne sut combien de temps s'écoula. Des servantes virent et l'examinèrent, soignèrent certaines de ses blessures et lui laissèrent à manger. Puis elle fut à nouveau seule pendant un moment. Mais finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et Léo entra, un livre sous le bras. «Les servantes m'ont confirmé que tu n'as pas été touchée. Comme mon père ne sait toujours pas quoi faire de toi, il faut mieux éviter de mécontenter Hoshido en leur rendant une princesse abusée, et peut-être enceinte. Nous avons déjà franchi la ligne et la guerre est pratiquement inévitable.» Il plissa les yeux et ajouta, froidement «Je devrais tuer le responsable, et cela serait extrêmement déplaisant.»

Kamui déglutit. _Comment son petit frère pouvait-il se montrer si froid et si distant?_

 _Comment pouvait-il paraître si indifférent à la possibilité qu'elle subisse un abus?_

Le prince s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. «Il est triste que Iago ait du aller si loin pour que tu signes tes aveux. Surtout que tu les avais déjà fait oralement. Pourquoi t'es-tu obstinée dans tes mensonges par la suite? Serais-tu masochiste?»

 _C'était tout?_

 _Il ne se fâchait pas en voyant les blessures, les bleus?_

 _Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça?_

Elle ouvrit la bouche «Petit frère...

-Je te priais de ne pas me parler si familièrement. Je suis le prince du royaume ennemi du tien. Nous pouvons difficilement être amis ou plus. Et cela est d'ailleurs entièrement ta faute.

\- Je suis une princesse de Nohr! Je suis ta sœur Corrin!

-Non. Tu es la princesse Kamui, fille du Roi Sumeragi et de la Reine Mikoto, troisième enfant et seconde fille de la famille royale de Hoshido. Je doute que nous ayons une goutte de sang en commun. Tu as juste été _**une prisonnière politique**_ pendant toutes ces années pour servir un but. Je dois dire que j'aurais aimé le savoir avant. Ça m'aurait évité de m'attacher stupidement à toi. La faute à Camilla, Xander et à leur sentimentaliste...»

 _Qu'était-il arrivé à son doux petit frère?_ Léo avait un cœur tendre derrière ses airs froids, un doux petit garçon qui aimait les livres et les câlins. Il avait bravé son père pour sauver Kaze et la fille de la tribu du feu. Il n'était pas du genre cruel. Il l'aimait, elle en était certaine. Elle avait tant de bons souvenirs avec lui. Il avait toujours été là pour elle.

 _Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça?_

 _Parce qu'il était blessé? Menacé?_

 _Pourquoi...pourquoi?_

Elle tenta une approche et murmura «Comment va notre...famille?

\- MA famille?» corrigea Léo, froidement «Camilla pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, Élise ne sourit plus et Xander est devenu froid et brusque.» Il secoua la tête « Il faut croire qu'un seul mois à Hoshido à suffit à te tourner la tête. Tu nous as trahi Kamui. De la pire façon possible: en jouant avec nos sentiments. Quand je pense que je croyais que tu nous avais choisi. Que tu nous aimais. Il faut croire que ta rancune à l'égard de Nohr était plus forte. Tu as préféré des inconnus à nous.

\- Je vous aime, je vous ai choisi. Comment peux-tu en douter?

\- Je t'en pris, tu as avoué Kamui.» Répliqua-t-il, sans adoucir sa voix. «Et que fais-tu des preuves?»

 _Il ne l'appelait plus par son nom Nohrian. Il ne l'appelait plus Corrin._ Et il ne la croyait pas. «Léo, c'est un coup monté. Je n'ai rien fait. Iago m'a obligé à avouer.

\- Tu as avoué. Tu as signé tes aveux. Devant témoins.

\- Sous la torture. Sous la menace.»

Le blond haussa un sourcil «C'est la coutume en Nohr, pour les traîtres qui s'en prennent à la couronne, depuis que Père a changé les lois il y a 16 ans. Même si tu as été traité avec ''égard'' au vu de ton rang. Mais je peux comprendre que ça te passe au dessus de la tête, petite princesse pacifiste qui a vécue isolée du monde.

\- Et bien, n'étais-je pas une prisonnière politique?» railla Kamui, serrant les poings. «Et tout cela n'est qu'un complot. Père...

\- Ce n'est pas ton père. Tu es le troisième rejeton de Sumeragi. Pas celui du mien, et heureusement pour toi vu ta personnalité, tu aurais probablement été tuées par les concubines, peut-être même par ma mère vu que tu es plus vieille que moi. Elle en a supprimé un, un frère de mon âge mais vu que celui-ci m'avait poussé dans les escaliers, je ne vais pas le pleurer.»

Elle revit l'homme aux longs cheveux, le roi Sumeragi, qui s'effondraient, Garon qui se penchait sur elle, la main tendue, terrifiant. Et se superposa à cela le visage de sa mère. _J'ai choisi_. _J'ai choisi de revenir auprès de l'homme à cause de qui je suis orpheline. Qui m'a tenu isolée du monde, loin de ma famille biologique, pendant des années. J'ai tourné le dos à ceux qui m'ont attendu pendant des années. Pour eux, pour mes frères et sœurs de Nohr._ «N'a-t-il pas ordonné à Xander de me tuer dès que je suis revenue? N'as-tu pas trouvé cela illogique? Ne penses-tu pas que ton père n'est pas cohérent?

\- Il avait des doutes à ton égards, et à raison apparemment. Et si tout est de sa faute, que fais-tu des lettres trouvées dans ta chambres? Celles trouvés sur des oiseaux messagers? C'était ton écriture, je l'ai reconnu et je ne suis pas le seul.» Il eut un sourire moqueur «Un complot? Tu vas me dire que Iago a payé tous les faussaires et savants de Nohr pour dire la même chose? Pour imiter ton écriture et celle du prince de Hoshido...comment les faussaires pourraient connaître celle-ci d'ailleurs?

\- Je...

\- Après tout, que tu veuille tuer mon père, quand tu le soupçonne d'avoir tué ton père et ta mère, prends tout son sens. En effet, qui revient près d'un homme qui aurait commis cela? Qui reviens auprès de l'homme qui l'a kidnappé et séquestré?

\- C'était pour vous. Pour Élise, pour Camilla, pour Xander et pour toi.

\- Tu vas me faire pleurer.» marmonna-t-il «N'empêche que tu es revenu près de celui que tu accusais de tes crimes : meurtres, kidnapping, abus, enfermement. Et cela juste pour nous? Et tu es restée, même quand il a demandé à Xander de te tuer et que nous avons réussi à le dissuader? Sans tenter de t'enfuir discrètement? Sois tu es incroyablement naïve, soit tu es bel et bien masochiste.

\- J'aurais du rester avec Hoshido, c'est ça que tu dis?

\- Ou alors tu aurais du éviter de partager tes doutes avec nous, sans avoir aucune ''preuves'' de tes accusations. Père pense que tu as essayé de nous monter contre lui.»

Elle sentit l'angoisse remonter dans sa gorge. Le froncement de sourcils de Xander quand elle avait évoqué ces deux morts. Son échange de regards avec Camilla. Le déni de Élise et le regard scrutateur de Léo. «Qu'aurais-tu fais toi?

\- Pour être honnête... Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de revenir. J'aurais cherché d'autres solutions. Ou j'aurais cherché des preuves, discrètement, avant de m'en ouvrir aux autres, j'aurais joué les ignorants. Tu l'as ''accusé'' sans preuves devant nous après tout. Tu pensais que nous allions te croire si facilement?

\- Et si tu avais été à ma place. Kidnappé par Hoshido, serais-tu revenu auprès de Nohr?

\- Et bien, vu que Hoshido ne kidnappe pas les enfants...je suppose que la question ne se pose pas.

\- Et Azura...n'a-t-elle pas été enlevé par eux?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, c'était pour te récupérer dans un échange et Père n'a _**rien**_ fait pour la récupérer. Donc...cela ne compte pas. Mais si j'avais été enlevé à _**sa**_ place...et bien, je pense que je choisirais une solution idéale pour éviter la guerre et la mort de centaines de personnes. Et j'aurais évalué que Hoshido était la solution pacifique. Après tout, ils n'ont jamais rien demandé eux et si on y regarde, ils sont clairement des victimes (le roi Sumeragi a été assassiné, tu as été enlevée, la reine Mikoto a été également assassinée). Et si ils ont arrêté le commerce, c'est bien parce que leur roi a été tué en Nohr. Depuis...Sais-tu que maintenant que ta mère est morte et qu'il n'y a plus de protection, Père va lancer une conquête? Sais-tu combien de personnes vont potentiellement mourir? Enfin si tu avais choisi Hoshido ça reviendrait au même et il y aurait la guerre mais tu ne serais pas du côté de ceux qui pourraient tuer ta famille biologique.

\- Tu..critique...

\- Non je répond à ta question en me mettant en situation.» Léo se pencha vers elle «Dis-moi, si tu étais toujours libre et bien de notre côté et si Père ordonnait à Camilla de tuer la princesse Hinoka, et à Xander de tuer le prince Ryoma, s'il m'ordonnait de tuer le prince Takumi et la princesse Sakura, comment réagirais-tu? Continuerais-tu à nous aimer et nous pardonnerais-tu sachant que nous avons le sang de ta famille de naissance sur les mains?

\- ….

\- A quoi t'attendais-tu? Si la guerre commence, c'est ce qui pourrait se passer.»

Kamui sentit un goût horrible dans sa gorge. La vision de cette possibilité paralysant son esprit. L'image de la hache de Camilla se plantant dans la poitrine de sa sœur, de Xander tuant Ryoma...Takumi et Sakura qui n'avaient même pas vingt ans. «Non. Pas eux.

\- Hum? Tu te soucie d'eux hein?

\- Qu...

\- Même si tu avais été sincère en nous choisissant, tu les aimes déjà trop pour que ça ne soulève pas plusieurs questions. Même si tu n'avais pas comploté contre Père, tu aurais trahi pour les protéger.

\- Bien entendu, c'est ma famille de naissance. Ils m'ont attendu pendant des années, ils m'ont pleuré pendant des années tant je leurs manquais. Ils m'aiment...

\- Et pourtant tu as choisi Nohr, comme tu le prétends? Et bien, quel cœur de pierre. Je ne te savais pas comme ça.»

Il se leva. Et la fixa de ses yeux froids «Père ne sait toujours pas quoi faire de toi. Nous verrons en temps voulu. Peut-être Hoshido voudra te récupérer en échange de quelques terres fertiles? Cela pourrait peut-être éviter la guerre. Même si j'en doute.»

* * *

 **A Suivre**

 **Note de fin**

Ce n'est pas du "Bashing" de Léo non plus. Il est irrationnel, il est blessé. Souvenez vous que dans Héritage, il refuse d'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'on le batte et que Azura lui montre la vérité avec le cristal. Dans Révélation il exige des preuves sur la possession de son père, donc il ne rejette pas d'emblée mais il veut un nom et des preuves. Et ce n'est que quand il voit que son père est devenu fou qu'il comprend qu'elle avait raison. Ici Garon agit encore plus ou moins normalement. Donc Léo doute. Mais les preuves contre Kamui sont bien là.

Ne vous en faites pas, j'aime trop Léo pour le laisser être "méchant".


	3. Nuit

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Beaucoup

 **Pairings:** Aucun, je crois

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), Takumi, Léo, Elise. Mentions d'autres personnages.

 **Note:** C'est drôle, je déteste la version Conquête et je n'y jouerais jamais mais j'aime faire souffrir Conquête!Kamui.

(Et vous savez quoi, y en a UNE AUTRE en préparation. Qui sera plus certainement un One-Shot ou un Two-Shot mais bon)

 _ **Note 2:**_ Cette idée me harcelait et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur mes deux autres fics (La magicien d'Hoshido et le prix du choix).

Donc voilà j'ai écris le premier chapitre.

Cette fic ne devrait pas être longue.

 **Note 3:** Comme je n'ai pas envie de m'embêter avec Anankos et tout ça. Disons que sa partie positive à réussi à battre la partie négative mais que celle-ci a détruit toute possibilité de changer de monde, bloquant le Trio de Awakening dans Nohr. Ils décident de rester avec la royauté et de protéger la fille du dieu.

Garon n'est plus possédé mais est une sortie de ersatz de l'esprit Anankos dans un corps humain.

Il est donc mauvais, et veut faire payer la fille de celui qui a détruit son maître.

Disons que c'est devenu un humain (comment ça un zombie?) terriblement mauvais.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Nuit**

* * *

Elle n'avait pas eu de visite depuis un moment. Personne ne venait la voir. Et elle avait si mal. Elle était si faible. Si fatiguée. Ses blessures causées par les tortures avaient à peine été soignées.

 _Allait-elle être juger pour des crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis?_

 _Allait-elle être exécutée?_

 _Sans que Xander ou les autres ne fassent quoique ce soit?_

Elle se demandait pourquoi Lilith ne venait-elle pas l'aider? En était-elle empêcher par la magie de Iago? Pourquoi Jakob ne venait pas? Avait-il été éliminé par le roi, comme Felicia et Flora? L'horreur de ces possibilités la rendaient malade. _Non. Je vous en prie. Faites qu'ils soient vivants._

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, ses joues devenant de plus en plus humides. _Pourquoi n'était-elle pas cru?_ Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. _Pourquoi Xander et Léo ne l'avaient pas cru?_

Elle était terrifiée. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Le roi Garon allait-il se servir d'elle pour se donner une excuse afin d'envahir Hoshido? Allait-il l'exécuter devant l'armée de Hoshido? Devant Ryoma et Hinoka? Allait-il faire d'elle une horrible traîtresse? Faire courir les pires rumeurs sur elle dans le royaume?

...Même si ce royaume connaissait à peine son existence.

 _A l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. De ce qu'il pouvait dire._ Elle en eut la nausée. Il n'avait pas...Il ne s'était jamais soucié d'elle, ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle n'était rien pour lui, elle n'avait jamais rien été à ses yeux. Juste un pion pour tuer sa mère...pour tuer la seule personne qui pouvait protéger Hoshido. _Afin d'envahir son pays natal._

Il lui manquait juste un prétexte à la guerre, tout en ne paraissant pas coupable. _Quoi de mieux que la faire passer pour une traîtresse?_

Elle reprit son souffle, enveloppée dans une couverture. «Xander, tu me crois réellement coupable?»

 _Les preuves...étaient-elle si accablantes?_ Même Léo y avait cru. Léo qui était pourtant si intelligent. _Si même lui se faisait avoir, qui la croirait?_ Qui pourrait la défendre, la protéger?

Le plafond était flou quand elle ouvrit des yeux. Elle se sentait si faible, si épuisée. Un goût âpre était dans sa bouche. _Que se passait-il dehors? La guerre avait-elle commencée? Y avait-il déjà eu des morts?_ Des souvenirs la hantaient, la torturaient.

«Je ne voulais pas...»

 _Elle ne voulait pas quoi? La guerre? L'invasion de Hoshido?_ Elle aurait du le savoir: Xander l'avait bien sous-entendu dans ses paroles quand elle les avait revu, avant qu'elle ne choisisse.

Bouger ses jambes et ses bras était trop dur. Elle avait mal quand elle respirait. Elle avait probablement des côtes cassées. Une peur angoissante nourrissait sa douleur et ses larmes.

«...Grand frère.»

Un flou couvrait ses yeux. Elle eut l'impression de voir un autre décor, un visage juvénile au longs cheveux bruns, une petite main chaude qui serrait la sienne. Des yeux doux et tendres. « _Tout ira bien, ma sœur._ »

Sa voix était si faible quand elle chuchota «Ryoma.»

L'enfant de cette vision, c'était _**lui**_. Elle en était certaine. C'était son aîné qui la regardait avec cette douceur et cette inquiétude.

 _Un enfant assis dans son futon, regardant vers elle avec un sourire amusé, dégageant sa couverture pour l'inviter à le rejoindre «Un cauchemar petite sœur?»_

Xander n'avait jamais fait ça. C'était plus Camilla. Elle sentit des larmes sur ses joues, la peur brûlant dans son esprit, la terreur glaçant ses os. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait revoir sa famille.

 _Quelle famille?_ Siffla une voix dans son esprit.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Des gardes entrèrent et la relevèrent brutalement. Des vertiges l'envahirent, la nausée lui tordit le ventre. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle fut plus traînée que soutenue dans les couloirs. L'obscurité et le silence indiquaient que c'était la nuit.

 _Où était-elle emmenée?_

 _Allait-elle être éliminée discrètement?_

Elle fut emmenée dans la salle du trône. Elle fut forcée à genoux, malgré ses blessures et sa nausée. Le roi Garon la fixait, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Iago était près de lui, satisfait. L'homme eut un sourire mauvais «Et bien, qu'as-tu à dire Kamui? As-tu une parole à dire à celui que tu voulais assassiner?»

 _A quoi bon nier?_

 _Ils contrôlaient tout dans cette affaire._

 _Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire changerait quoique ce soit._

«Je regrettes de n'avoir pas pu le faire.» Cracha-t-elle, furieuse, le cœur tordu par la déception et le chagrin du rejet de ses frères. «Vous méritez cent fois cela!»

Garon congédia les gardes. Kamui ne sut comment elle réussit à rester dans la même position, respirant à petits coups. L'homme couronné plissa les yeux «Tu es devenue bien insolente. Et tu as une bien étrange façon de remercier l'homme qui t'as élevée.»

La colère l'envahit. «M'élever? Vous m'avez kidnappé, après avoir tué mon père. Vous m'avez séquestré dans une forteresse et vous ne m'avez jamais laissé sortir. Et quand vous m'avez permis de la quitter, ça a été pour m'utiliser comme un pion pour tuer...ma propre mère.

\- Parce que tu n'étais bonne qu'à ça. Quand je t'ai vu...j'ai su que je pourrais me servir de toi pour envahir Hoshido, faire de toi une esclave pour détruire la protection. Et me servir ensuite de ta ''trahison'', car j'étais certain que tu refuserais de rentrer après ça, pour déclarer la guerre à ton pays natal. Seulement tu es revenue. Stupidement. Tu es revenue à Nohr, sachant ce que j'avais fait.»

 _Alors elle n'avait jamais rien été pour lui._

 _Rien d'autre qu'un jouet._

 _Rien d'autre qu'un pion._

 _Rien d'autres que quelque chose à jeter après utilisation._

 _Le souvenir du roi Sumeragi s'effondrant en la protégeant. Un père qui l'aimait mais dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Une famille qui l'avait attendue des années..._

Une vague de colère enfla en elle, et elle cracha «Je suis revenue pour Xander, Camilla, Léo et Élise. Ils me voient comme leur famille, _ **eux.**_ »

L'homme éclata de rire, un rire froid. «Tu es vraiment naïve. Ils savent. A part Élise peut-être mais les autres le savaient parfaitement. Ils t'ont menti pendant des années, ont joué aux frères et sœurs parce que je le leurs avais ordonné. Ils ne savaient pas, cependant, que tu étais censée rester à Hoshido après la mort de la reine, d'où leur acharnement à te ramener. Il faut croire qu'ils ont échoué à te convertir à Nohr, vu ta ''trahison''.» Il eut un rire froid. «Ils ont peut-être de l'affection pour toi mais Nohr est bien plus important. Qui t'a témoigné de l'affection depuis que tu es une traîtresse? Personne non?

\- Non!» La voix de Kamui se fissura légèrement. L'angoisse l'envahit. «Ce n'est pas vrai!» La terreur paralysait ses pensées.

 _C'était faux._

«Vous mentez!» Hurla-t-elle, la peur glaçant son cœur. «Ils...Ils...» Elle lutta pour ne pas pleurer.

 _Ce n'était pas vrai._

«C...C'est faux.» Sa voix n'était plus qu'un filet à peine audible. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles, un goût acide sur sa langue.

 _Ils l'aimaient._

Garon éclata de rire. «Je dis pourtant la vérité. Personne n'est venu te sauver. Personne n'a arrêté les tortures, pourtant ils auraient pu.» Il se laissa aller dans son trône «Et maintenant je vais me débarrasser de toi.»

Elle eut un rire âpre, malgré son cœur tordu de douleur «Je pensais que vous vouliez quelque chose de grandiose: un procès, une exécution publique?»

Garon eut un sourire mielleux «Un procès? Ho mais il va y en avoir un.

\- Une Exécution publique?» Railla Iago «Pour que certains fassent de toi une martyre?

\- Non tu est trop...» Il jaugea la jeune fille d'un œil méprisant «tu ne mérite pas une mort propre et rapide. Tu seras jeté dans une oubliettes et mes hommes se débarrasseront de toi discrètement. Des rumeurs achèveront de détruire ta réputation.» Il eut un sourire mauvais «Pas comme si il y avait grand chose à démolir cependant...» Iago gloussa à ses côtés, froidement.

Il claqua des doigts. Et deux gardes revinrent. «Préparez la pour le procès. Évitez de l'abîmer de façon trop voyante cependant.»

* * *

Léo se laissa aller sur son lit, une migraine pointant douloureusement entre ses tempes. La rage mêlée d'incompréhension avait laissé place à de la douleur. A un sentiment d'abandon. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose était incompréhensible.

 _Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça?_

 _Était-elle si en colère à cause du meurtre de Sumeragi?_

 _De son kidnapping?_

 _De la mort de la reine?_

Quelque part, elle aurait eu le droit d'être furieuse, ça il aurait pu le comprendre...mais ne signifiaient-ils rien pour elle? Avait-elle renié leurs relations, leur passé? De tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble?

 _Elle voulait tuer Garon, pas vous._

 _Et les rumeurs exagèrent quand elles disent que Xander était visé aussi._ Sifflait une voix dans son esprit. La voix de sa raison probablement qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa mère quand elle lui expliquait que certains de ses frères et sœurs le manipulerait pour le tuer. _Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle voudrait lui faire du mal?_

«Père l'a gardé enfermée pendant des années» A l'époque, il se demandait pourquoi. Si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Si elle était malade. Si ses origines avaient quelque chose de honteux. Maintenant il savait, il comprenait. Il l'avait cloisonné dans cette forteresse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle avait oublié tout de son passé. Qu'elle soit fidèle à lui, à eux.

Elle était prisonnière.

Ils l'avaient manipulé, utilisé comme le voulait son père...pour lui faire croire qu'elle faisait parti de cette famille, pour l'utiliser contre sa véritable famille.

 _Et il l'a utilisé pour tuer sa mère, crois-tu vraiment qu'elle n'aurait aucun ressentiment après avoir appris tout ça?_ Répliqua la même voix dans son esprit. Il serra les dents, malade de dégoût envers lui-même. Et il se demanda alors, comme s'il n'y avait jamais pensé avant alors qu'il avait déjà analysé la chose _Comment ne pourrait-elle pas le haïr?_ Et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. _Il aurait hait la personne qui lui aurait fait ça à la place de Co...Corrin_.

Il se rappelait de son père. Il se souvenait des rares moments de bonté envers lui. Mais tout s'était arrêté peu après.

Et il superposa ça à un homme capable de tuer lâchement un autre roi en l'invitant pour un traité de paix, à un homme capable de kidnapper un enfant et de le séquestrer des années avant de l'utiliser pour tuer son propre sang...

Il se sentit malade.

 _Le père qu'il admirait n'était qu'un mirage..._

Il se souvenait des mots de Xander. «Comment ose-t-elle vouloir tuer Père? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle?»

 ** _Mais...il lui avait fait du mal._ **

Il avait tué son père, l'avait kidnappé, et séquestré dans une forteresse, lui interdisant de sortir pendant des années. Combien de fois avait-il vu sa...sœur a genoux sur une chaise, les mains sur une fenêtre, regardant avec envie par la fenêtre. De ses larmes quand ils partaient. Sa voix triste qui demandait à Xander quand elle pourrait aller au château avec eux.

 _Elle était prisonnière._

Il se leva. Il devait la retrouver. Lui parler. Un sentiment de malaise lui tordait le ventre, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre où elle était enfermée. Il se colla contre un mur quand des soldats passèrent.

L'un d'eux susurra «Tu as entendu? La princesse de Hoshido aurait écarté les cuisses pour le prince?

\- Lequel?

\- L'aîné. Une croqueuse d'homme. Probablement pour voler le trône et annexer Nohr à Hoshido? Il suffira qu'elle soit en cloque du prince, qu'elle l'émimine en faisant penser à un accident et paf, elle a le pouvoir, elle annexe Nohr et Hoshido.

\- Elle est pas mal remarque, si on avait le droit...»

Léo serra les dents, s'ordonnant de ne pas les maudire (quoique, personne ne le verrait?). De ne pas user de sa magie pour tuer ces hommes (personne ne le saurait...la magie de son grimoire ne laissait pas de trace). Il continua sa route, lentement. Se posant des questions. D'où venait cette rumeur? _Corrin n'avait pas tenté de séduire Xander, il en était certain. Il le savait_. Les soldats la haïssaient-ils au point de vouloir détruire sa réputation?

 _Quelle réputation?_ Railla une voix en lui. _C'est à peine si elle était connue avant._

«Prince, que faites-vous là?»

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Iago, qui le fixait, froidement. Comme s'il était un intrus. Outré par ce manque de respect, Léo se redressa «Je viens parler à la princesse Kamui, je veux lui poser d'autres questions.

\- Je crains que votre père n'ait ordonné que personne ne l'approche avant le procès.»

Le sous-entendu fut parfaitement compréhensible pour le prince qui serra le poing. «Oseriez-vous sous-entendre que je pourrais la libérer et trahir mon père, le roi? Trahir mon pays en redonnant sa liberté à une traîtresse, une espionne?

\- Non, votre altesse.» Il eut un sourire flatteur, immonde «Vous êtes trop intelligent pour ça.»

Le prince ravala ses mots acides, outragé par l'insulte sous-entendu dans le ton du sorcier. _Il a la faveur de mon père, je ne peux pas le._.. «Je veux juste vérifier que aucun mal...indigne ne lui a été fait.

\- Que dites-vous mon prince, nous ne sommes pas des barbares.

\- Le fait est qu'il est déjà arrivé que des prisonnières tombent enceintes.» Il eut un regard méprisant et asséna «Je pense que cela serait très défavorable si cela arrivait à la princesse Kamui non? Surtout avant un procès. Et on ne condamne pas une femme enceinte.

\- Il suffirait de dire que la père est Hoshidian.

\- Donc, dire que ma sœur aurait reçu des ninjas espions dans sa chambre? Soyons sérieux, c'est impossible. Et peu importe l'origine du père, une femme enceinte n'est pas condamné à autre chose que la prison.»

 _Des gardes croient bien qu'elle aurait tenté de séduire Xander, ou même Garon._ Souffla son esprit, le faisant refouler une envie de hurler sa colère. «Bien. Alors, écartez-vous Iago, je vais voir la prisonnière.» Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la couverture de son grimoire divin, faisant jaillir des étincelles de magie violette.

Le sorcier hocha précipitamment la tête, soudain inquiet. «Je dois avertir votre père de votre visite. Et il sera vérifié qu'elle est toujours là après votre départ.

\- Faites. Je penses qu'il m'approuvera. Après tout, il est mal vu d'exécuter une femme enceinte non? Il est donc bon de vérifier la chose. Et je laisserais un sort pour savoir qui est venu dans sa chambre...»

L'homme s'inclina et s'éloigna, laissant Léo suivre le couloir jusqu'à la chambre où était enfermé son ancienne sœur. _Non...est-elle toujours ma sœur?._ _Oui_ disait son coeur. _Oui._ Disait sa raison.

Le garde, voyant son air sombre, s'écarta précipitamment, après lui avoir ouvert la porte. Tout le monde savait que le prince cadet n'était **pas** patient quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Et que c'était pire quand il était seul. Léo claqua la porte derrière lui après un regard noir qui voulait tout dire.

«Bonsoir.» Dit-il, la bouche soudain sèche.

Elle semblait dans un état encore plus pitoyable que la dernière fois. Et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il remarqua la fenêtre ( _si petite et équipée de barreaux)_ qui était ouverte. Il alla presque machinalement la fermer tant la chambre était refroidie.

 _L'avait-on encore torturé? Pour lui faire avouer quoi exactement? Iago l'a-t-il fait pour le simple plaisir de la faire souffrir? Père était-il si avide de sa souffrance?_

«Tu es venue m'escorter jusqu'à la salle du procès?» demanda-t-elle, d'une voix plate, sans émotion, résignée. Enveloppée dans une couverture sombre qui cachait ses blessures, ne laissant qu'un visage avec quelques bleus.

\- Non.»

Il se mordilla la lèvre. Quand il avait demandé conseil à Odin, celui-ci avait dit d'écouter ses vrais sentiments.

 _Facile à dire._

Niles avait juste haussé les épaules. Mais l'avait regardé avec attention. Il était toujours dur de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Et puis le voleur avait dit "v _ous voulez que Iago subisse une mort totalement accidentelle?_ "

Il avait tergiversé pendant des heures. Et savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Iago savait qu'il était allé la voir, que si elle disparaissait il serait le premier suspect. Puisqu'il y avait des témoins qui l'avaient vu y aller.

Son père était-il devenu paranoïaque? Si il avait tué le roi Sumeragi en plein conférence de paix, puis la reine Mikoto à l'aide d'une épée maudite...leur fille ne pouvait que lui en vouloir, non? A cause du meurtre du roi de Hoshido, les échanges commerciaux avaient cessés. Les pays neutres avaient continué les échanges mais les réserves étaient trop maigres. Nohr avait de l'argent et des métaux mais pas de nourriture. Léo avait essayé de créer des arbres fruitiers ou des légumes avec sa magie mais il n'avait pu créer que de la nourriture trop petite et pas assez calorique. Seules des rosiers aux fleurs aussi noires que la nuit avaient été un succès.

 _Sauf qu'on ne mange pas les roses._

Garon n'avait même pas tué le roi Sumeragi dans un duel juste et loyal, il l'avait appelé pour une conférence de paix. Pour une rencontre diplomatique. Et l'avait lâchement tué dans un piège.

Quelque part, Hoshido était en droit d'avoir cesser tout commerce, d'être en colère, de ne pas avoir confiance dans les Nohrians.

 _La famine dans Nohr était entièrement la faute de son père._

Et maintenant, alors qu'il aurait pu échanger Kamui contre des terres, contre de la nourriture...il ne le faisait pas? Alors qu'il avait les cartes en main pour pouvoir tenter de donner des ordres au prince Ryoma, d'exiger des choses...il allait se servir d'elle comme prétexte de guerre?

 _ **Pourquoi?**_

 _ **Pourquoi vouloir la guerre alors qu'il avait le moyen d'exiger des choses sans combats?**_

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_


	4. Sauvetage

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Beaucoup

 **Pairings:** Aucun, je crois

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), Takumi, Selena, Laslow et Odin

 **Note:** C'est drôle, je déteste la version Conquête et je n'y jouerais jamais mais j'aime faire souffrir Conquête!Kamui.

(Et vous savez quoi, y en a UNE AUTRE en préparation. Qui sera plus certainement un One-Shot ou un Two-Shot mais bon)

 _ **Note 2:**_ Cette idée me harcelait et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur mes deux autres fics (La magicien d'Hoshido et le prix du choix).

Donc voilà j'ai écris le premier chapitre.

Cette fic ne devrait pas être longue.

* * *

 _ **Partie 4: Sauvetage**_

* * *

Léo n'avait rien dit. Il était partit. Son visage était pâle et tiré, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Kamui avait l'impression que son dernier espoir venait de s'envoler, que la dernière personne qui pouvait la sauver venait de lui tourner le dos, et était partie sans un regard en arrière, sans avoir dit un mot. _Elle allait mourir, sans que personne ne lui vienne en aide. Sans qu'elle puisse revoir sa famille biologique_. _Sans que personne ne la protège._

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, ses sanglots le secouaient, le désespoir lui tordant le ventre. Elle aurait tellement aimé retenir le blond, le supplier de rester avec elle jusqu'au procès, jusqu'au bout, lui dire ce que Iago lui avait fait, lui dire ce que le sorcier lui faisait _chaque jour_...Des sanglots la secouaient. _Mais si cela lui était égal?_

Pourquoi Camilla ne venait-elle pas la voir? Ou Élise? Pourquoi Xander ne revenait-il pas pour lui poser des questions? Pourquoi Léo était-il venu pour la regarder avant de repartir, comme s'il avait été frappé? Pourquoi tout était devenu si atroce?

Est-ce que Garon avait raison quand il disait qu'ils ne se souciaient pas d'elle? Non il avait tord, ils l'aimaient, ils étaient sa deuxième famille. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas cru quand elle avait été accusé. Ils lui avaient tourné le dos. La laissant à la merci de leur père, des gardes, de Iago.

 _Que pouvait-elle en conclure?_

 _Pouvait-elle espérer qu'on lui vienne en aide?_

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Juste attendre, patienter jusqu'à ce que son destin soit scellé.

Elle aurait aimé dire tant de choses. _Dire à Ryoma qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir choisi Hoshido. Dire à Hinoka qu'elle était tellement désolée de lui avoir briser le cœur, de la remercier pour avoir dédié sa vie à devenir un chevalier pégase pour la sauver. Demander pardon à Sakura d'avoir été une si horrible sœur et la serrer dans ses bras. Dire à Takumi qu'elle accepterait toute punition de lui, et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle mourrait en l'aimant comme son petit frère. S'excuser auprès d'Azura pour avoir brisé sa nouvelle famille._

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Et regarda les draps tâchés de sang, la faisant sangloter encore plus. Elle entendit des voix.

«Dépêches-toi Laslow.

\- Je fais ce que je peux.

\- Sérieusement, c'était si dur d'avoir les clés?

\- Attends ce sorcier était un sacré morceau.

\- Ton père n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père, okay?»

La porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit un halètement d'horreur. Elle vit des visages se pencher sur elle, l'inquiétude gravées dans leurs traits. Elle vit du rouge, du blond et de l'argenté. Deux hommes et une femme. Une main douce se posa sur son front.

La colère teinte la voix féminine de la rousse «Ce sale pervers de Iago...a osé...Si j'avais du je lui aurais couper...

\- Calme-toi Selena. On a pas le temps.» Répliqua le blond, se penchant sur elle. Elle sentit qu'il retirait la couverture et gémit de peur.

 _Allaient-ils la tuer?_

 _Abréger ses souffrances et lui éviter l'humiliation?_

Une autre couverture tomba sur elle et la femme l'enveloppa maladroitement. L'argenté la souleva aussi délicatement qu'il put. Elle croisa un regard doux et inquiet, et vit un sourire tendre et amical.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous sortir de là.»

Elle reconnu une odeur fruitée, presque sucrée, inhabituelle pour un homme. Elle se souvint du protecteur de son frère, ce danseur qui souriait tout le temps. Elle sombra dans le noir, incapable de savoir si elle allait se réveiller ou pas.

 _Mais après tout, cela important peu désormais._

 _Rien n'avait d'importance._

* * *

Odin vérifia que la sentinelle était toujours inconsciente et que le couloir était désert. «On peut y aller.» Il ouvrit la marche, les doigts crispés sur son tome de magie. Même s'il était très tard et que beaucoup de gens dormaient, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Selena avait son épée entre les doigt, le cœur battant et la rage bouillonnant dans son sang.

 _Iago, ce monstre lui rappelait Validar._

 _Il aurait du mourir. Si elle avait su jusqu'où il était allé._

«Ton père l'aurait réduit en charpie.» Siffla-t-elle à Laslow qui tenait son fardeau comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde, et c'était sans doute le cas à ses yeux.

«Çà c'est sûr, Henry aurait fait un massacre au responsable d'une telle torture.» Railla Odin, jetant un œil à un angle pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. «Mais rassures toi Selena, avec ce qu'on lui a fait il est pas prêt de se remettre.»

Laslow grogna «Arrêtez de parler de papa comme s'il était un sadique.»

Selena se contenta de ricaner légèrement. Et soutint le regard noir de son meilleur ami. «Ça me fait mal de quitter la princesse Camilla mais c'est pour la princesse Kamui que nous avons été amenés dans ce monde.

\- Je pense que le prince Léo se débrouillera sans moi, même si Niles pourrait avoir une influence déplorable sur lui. Il est assez intelligent pour se tenir loin des choses dangereuses.»

Laslow haussa les épaules «J'aurais préféré être au service de la princesse Kamui dès le début, ça aurait été plus simple de la protéger. Et j'aurais pu lui raconter la vérité. Même si j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour le prince Xander.»

Odin s'éloigna pour être certain que les couloirs à venir étaient vides et Séléna resta dos à dos avec le danseur pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait par derrière. «Il faut reconnaître qu'ils ont foiré en beauté.»

Laslow ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux sur le visage pâle, qui portait encore la trace d'un bleu, et qui était encore marqué par des traces de larmes. «On aurait du la sauver avant, quand elle était encore dans la forteresse.

\- Elle ne nous aurait pas suivi ou cru.»

Ils continuèrent à un geste du blond qui était revenu, et se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Les chevaux s'agitèrent légèrement et les pégases sombres se tournèrent vers les arrivants, curieux.

Selena désigna une porte fermée un peu plus loin, qui menait aux autres écuries «On ne prends pas les dragons.

\- Ouais j'aimerais pas me faire tirer dessus par les Hoshidians.» Plaisanta Odin, dans un rire forcé. Il sortit trois pégases noirs. Et les prépara, tandis que Selena montait la garde à la porte, son épée tournant entre ses doigts.

«Beruka ne se doute de rien?

Elle est restée avec la princesse Camilla.» Expliqua Selena, haussant les épaules «C'était moi la nuit dernière donc elles pensant que je dors. Et vous?»

Le mage noir termina le second cheval ailé «Pareil, j'ai demandé à mon prince de me laisser me reposer, il jouait aux échecs avec Niles quand je suis parti. Je penses qu'il me croit dans ma chambre, tout comme toi.»

Laslow s'approcha de sa monture qui secoua sa crinière, perturbé par l'odeur du sang qui émanait de la jeune fille. «Peri a accompagné le prince Xander, il m'a laissé là avec des choses à faire.»

Il posa son précieux fardeau sur la selle et la sangla avec les bandes de cuir qui pendaient de la selle. Et il monta derrière elle, prenant les rêves. Il fut le premier à sortir, les sens aux aguets.

Son père lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais relâché sa vigilance.

Il lui avait toujours dit de rester sur ses gardes dans un milieu ennemi.

Il attendit que ses amis le rejoignent. Et ils décollèrent, s'arrachant du sol pour s'éloigner du château à tir d'ailes. Ils avaient soigneusement préparés leur fuite et savaient dans quelle direction se rendre.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube qu'il se posèrent sur la plaine, les pégase hennissant nerveusement en sentant leurs semblables blancs comme neige à proximité. Laslow descendit sa passagère, la gardant dans ses bras. Odin garda les rêves et suivit avec Selena, les sens aux aguets. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose de plus, et laissèrent les armes blanches accrochée aux selles.

Odin garda son tome à l'intérieur de sa cape, contre son cœur.

«Vous êtes certain qu'on doit se rendre comme ça?

\- On a pas trop le choix vu l'état dans lequel elle est.»

Laslow s'immobilisa une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la forêt, et prit une grande inspiration avant de chuchoter «Nous ne sommes pas seuls.» Il s'était souvent entraînés avec Gaius, et il savait détecter les gens dotés des mêmes capacités que lui. Il leva les yeux et s'écria «Hoshidians, nous ne sommes pas là en ennemis, nous nous rendons sans nous battre.»

Une voix vint des arbres «Éloignez vous de vos pégases. Et de vos armes.»

Bien entendu.

Ils obéirent et virent des soldats, des archers et des lanciers sortirent des buissons. Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés était face à eux, son arc d'un bleu lumineux entre les mains.

«Que faites vous ici Noh...»

Le prince Takumi n'acheva pas sa phrase car ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne que Laslow tenait dans ses bras. Il abaissa son arc (et fut bien le seul, les autres attendant les ordres) et chuchota, choqué de voir la jeune fille ensanglantée

«Mais que...Kamui?»

 _C'était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à voir._

 _Il ne pensait pas voir un tel spectacle._


	5. Conséquences

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Beaucoup

 **Pairings:** Aucun, je crois

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), Takumi, Selena, Laslow et Odin

 **Note:** C'est drôle, je déteste la version Conquête et je n'y jouerais jamais mais j'aime faire souffrir Conquête!Kamui.

(Et vous savez quoi, y en a UNE AUTRE en préparation. Qui sera plus certainement un One-Shot ou un Two-Shot mais bon)

 _ **Note 2:**_ Cette idée me harcelait et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur mes deux autres fics (La magicien d'Hoshido et le prix du choix).

Donc voilà j'ai écris le premier chapitre.

Cette fic ne devrait pas être longue.

* * *

 _ **Partie 5**_

* * *

Léo sursauta quand sa porte fut ouverte brutalement et que des gardes se saisirent de lui. «Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Lâchez moi immédiatement!»

Mais il fut traîné dans les couloirs. Sans qu'il ne puisse voir où était Niles, ou où était Odin. Ses protestations restèrent sans réponses et une sourde angoisse l'envahit.

Dans la salle du trône, Garon était assit sur son siège, le dominant, sa hache sur les genoux. Léo fut maintenu cruellement, les bras tordus derrière le dos. Son père se leva et descendit les marches, se retrouvant face à lui.

«Tu dois savoir pourquoi je t'ai fait venir.»

 _Fait venir?_ Il eut une hésitation «...J'avoue père, que je suis confus quand à la raison d'un tel traitement.»

Une gifle retentissante s'abattit sur sa joue pâle. Ses dents claquèrent les unes contre les autres et une étincelle de douleur irradia sa mâchoire. Un goût de sang emplit sa bouche et un filet coula de sa lèvre inférieur fendue. Sa peau le brûlait à l'endroit du choc.

«Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi, fils.»

Il déglutit «Puis-je savoir de quoi suis-je accusé?

\- La traîtresse, l'espionne, a disparue de sa cellule.»

Il écarquilla les yeux. _Corrin s'était...volatilisé?_ «Et est-ce parce que je suis la dernière personne a m'être rendu dans cette pièce que je suis soupçonné?» Il s'efforçait de garder un air neutre malgré la douleur dans sa mâchoire.

«Ne fais pas l'innocent. Des soldats, gravement blessés, ont témoignés que ton serviteur, Odin, accompagné de la protectrice de Camilla, la dénommée Selena qui était restée au palais, sans doute sa maîtresse...» Cracha-t-il avec mépris, attrapant une poignée de cheveux blonds «Ils se sont rendus dans les appartements de Iago et l'ont sévèrement mis à mal. Or tu avais explicitement menacé mon sorcier.»

Le jeune homme grinça des dents «Si j'avais voulu le tuer, ou l'humilier, j'aurais pu le faire moi-même.

\- Et ils ont levé le sort qui gardait la porte fermée. Et sont partis avec l'espionne, accompagné par le dénommé Laslow, serviteur de Xander resté au palais.

\- Et qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans? Si mon serviteur et les deux autres ont décidé de trahir, pourquoi m'accusez vous père?»

La grande main de son père lui saisit la mâchoire, les doigts s'enfonçant dans la joue qui bleuissait.

«Où est-elle?

\- Je ne sais pas.»

Les soldats l'avaient lâché et il fut jeté au sol. Levant la main à son menton à cause de la douleur. Il ne comprenait pas. _Qu'était devenu le père qui le prenait sur ses épaules? N'avait-il été qu'un fantasme d'enfant? Un rêve ou une imagination qu'il avait cru réalité? L'homme avait-il prétendu l'aimer pour maintenir sa mère en place?_

La silhouette gigantesque de son géniteur le dominait «Je pense que tu mens Léo. Seul un puissant sorcier aurait pu briser le sceau que Iago avait posé sur la porte de la cellule, ou sur sa propre porte.

\- Odin est puissant, n'est-ce pas pour cette raison que vous me l'avez offert comme protecteur? Il est apparemment clair qu'il n'était pas de notre côté...tout comme Selena et Laslow.

\- Et pourquoi Odin ne gardait-il pas tes appartements? N'avons-nous pas eu vent de la présence de ninjas dans le château? Ton protecteur aurait du être là, ta vie étant plus importante que ses besoins.

\- Je...»

Il revoyait Odin, l'air honteux. « _Je ne me sens pas bien seigneur Léo, m'autorisez-vous à aller me reposer quelques heures?_ » Et il lui avait permit. Après tout, le jeune homme n'était pas un esclave. Et Niles était suffisamment efficace pour une courte période. Il lui donnerait à son tour du repos quand le sorcier reviendrait.

 _Depuis quand Odin avait-il prévu de trahir?_

 _De sauver Corrin?_

 _Il avait semblé agité, perdu, faisant les cent pas. Lui donnant des conseils._

«Je ne sais pas Père. Odin avait beaucoup de secrets visiblement. Et savait manipuler les gens.»

Le roi grimaça «Debout.»

Léo obéit, préférant ne pas le contrarier davantage. «Si cela vous convient père, je vais lancer des recherches!

\- Alors que je te pense complice? Ne sois pas ridicule. De plus des pégases noirs ont disparu des écuries. Trois pégases noirs.»

Un mélange de soulagement et de crainte envahit Léo. Corrin était donc loin. Probablement à Hoshido et il ne la reverrait sans doute pas avant longtemps. Mais elle était sûrement sauvée!

«Expliques moi aussi, Léo, comment les soldats ont-ils été tous endormi par magie?

\- Je...

\- Ce sort, n'est-ce pas un sort que tu avais créée? Nos sorciers ont mis des heures à les réveiller.»

 _Mais Odin connaît ce sort._

 _Je lui ai appris._

Garon le regardait, la méfiance brillant dans ses yeux froids. Léo se sentait observé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il pouvait continuer à nier, bien qu'il sentit que cela ne servait à rien. Son père ne croyait déjà coupable et il ne pouvait dire tout le temps que Odin savait ou qu'il le lui avait enseigné. Cela constituait une excuse _ **bancale**_. Il n'avait pas vu Niles quand il avait été emmené. _Le borgne était-il déjà interrogé? Torturé? Était-il seulement encore vivant?_

Mais il existait une autre solution. Bien pire. _Et si son père soupçonnait Élise?_ Sa petite sœur qui refusait absolument de croire à la trahison de Corrin, qui voulait aller la voir et la sauver. _Et si cela avait été entendu? Et si ces mots d'une petite fille étaient désormais prit au sérieux dans ce climat?_

Il déglutit. Et se dressa face à son père. Rassemblant son courage, il décréta, froidement «Et bien Père je n'ai plus de raison de nier. En effet, j'ai chargé Odin d'endormir les gardes avec ce sort que j'ai créée et que je lui ai enseigné. J'ai payé Laslow et Selena pour qu'ils l'aident et trahissent leurs maîtres actuels.»

 _Pardon Xander._

 _Pardon Camilla._

 _Ce mensonge va vous blesser._

Son cœur battait follement, la peur lui glaçait les sangs mais il continua, d'une voix froide «J'ai donné des conseils sur les faiblesses de Iago en magie, j'ai brisé le sceau sur la porte de la cellule de Corrin et j'ai donné les clés de l'écurie à Odin.»

La gifle qui s'abattit sur sa joue fut d'une telle violence qu'il fut projeté par terre, sa tête cognant le sol brutalement.

 _Il venait de se condamner._

 _Il le savait._

* * *

Kamui gémit, elle avait chaud, elle transpirait et se sentait si mal. Si faible. Elle sentit une main sur son front et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui était à ses côtés. Les doigts écartèrent les mèches blanche de son front humide, le dégageant et posant une compresse fraî regard était comme embrumé par un brouillard.

«Elle a beaucoup de fièvre.»

La voix semblait venir de très loin. Elle la connaissait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom ou un visage dessus, ni à savoir si c'était un ami ou ennemi, elle s'aperçut uniquement que c'était une femme. Un gémissement lui échappa, mélange de peur et de douleur. Une sourde terreur l'envahit. _Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Des soldats l'avaient-il emmené dans la forêt pour l'abandonner plus morte que vive?_ Ses pensées se relâchèrent, s'enfonçant dans le brouillard une fois de plus.

 _Non._

 _Pas encore._

 _Laissez moi..._

«Il faut lui faire boire ça. Ceux qui l'ont amené ici...ont dit des choses et je pense que c'est vrai. Je l'ai examiné. Donc elle doit boire plusieurs potions pour l'aider à se remettre. On va commencer par le plus important.»

Un bras la souleva et la maintint en position assise, le verre s'approcha de ses lèvres. Une vague de peur l'envahit tandis que ses souvenirs remontaient dans la brume qui embrouillait son esprit.

«Kamui, c'est pour ton bien...ouvre la bouche.»

La voix, familière mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître, n'était pas douce ou chaude, affectueuse ou agressive, juste neutre.

«N...non.» Gémit-elle, détournant la tête. «N...Non.»

La douleur, les liquides qui provoquaient des souffrances terribles, sans la tuer. La nourriture infâme qu'on la forçait à avaler, lui serrant la mâchoire pour la forcer à l'ouvrir.

«Elle panique...ils ont du lui faire boire des genre de poisons.»

Elle sentit les murmures au dessus d'elle, mais ne les comprit pas. Ils ne parlaient pas nohrian. Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle comprit. Même si elle avait perçu les paroles, vaguement, dans un brouillard opaque. _Ils parlaient d'elle et de sa fièvre_...

«Bon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Vu les bleus sur son menton et ses joues, il lui ont ouvert la bouche de force...plusieurs fois» La voix devint sourde, agressive. «On va devoir être aussi doux que possible.»

Il y eut un court silence puis elle se sentit appuyée contre une poitrine féminine. Elle cligna des yeux et crut voir de l'argenté face à elle. Une main gantée se posa sur sa joue, délicatement. Et elle sentit quelque chose de doux contre ses lèvres, un gémissement de surprise lui échappa et un étrange liquide au goût atroce emplit sa bouche. Elle tenta de reculer mais elle était maintenue sans douleur ou brutalité. Elle finit par avaler, gorgée par gorgée. Puis la personne face à elle s'éloigna lentement. Elle fut recouchée.

* * *

Orochi recouvrit la princesse d'une couverture chaude «On va attendre un peu avant le reste. Mais je préférerais lui faire boire la potion contre la fièvre maintenant. Elle est brûlante.» Elle grimaça et mouilla le linge et le posa sur le front de la jeune fille.

Le prince toussa «Arg...

\- Rincez-vous la bouche prince.» Déclara la devineresse. «Enfin...cette potion n'a aucun effet sur les hommes ~

\- C'est immonde Orochi.

\- C'est la potion qu'on donne aux filles abusées. D'après le trio, cela remonta à une semaine à peu près...Peut-être qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire mais...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelle ce qu'on lui a fait.» siffla froidement l'archer. Il posa les yeux sur sa ''sœur''. Et s'essuya les lèvres, dégoûté. «Dire que j'ai été forcé de faire ça.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le...

\- Et laisser n'importe qui faire ça à ma sœur blessée?

\- C'est votre sœur maintenant?

\- Orochi, ça suffit.»

Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille qui respirait avec difficulté. Il se mordit la lèvre. «Il faut lui faire boire cette potion contre la fièvre.» Il prit le flacon et hésita. Puis il le posa au sol. Et souleva à nouveau la jeune fille, la tenant contre lui. «Kamui?» Pas de réponse. «Kamui?» Elle gémit, luttant faiblement contre les bras qui la tenait. Takumi se mordit la lèvre, luttant contre ses émotions et prit la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait «Corrin?»

 _Qu'il détestait ce nom._

 _Ce nom qui rappelait ce qui avait volé._

 _Ce nom qui était la preuve que les nohrians avaient détruit son identité._

«Corrin?»

Des yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant voir deux iris rubis voilés par la fièvre. «C'est moi, Takumi.» Il détestait parler la langue de Nohr. Il la détestait tellement. La langue de ceux qui avaient détruit sa famille. La langue du meurtrier de ses parents.

Elle le regarda, et ne réagit pas. _Comprenait-elle seulement ce qu'il disait, dans sa fièvre?_

«...N...Non.»

Sa voix était faible et tellement rauque. Cassée. Elle détourna la tête.

«Kamui.»

 _Il détestait prononcer ce nom à la façon de Nohr mais peut-être..._

Elle le regarda à nouveau, vaguement, comme si elle le reconnaissait à peine.

«Bois ça.»

il prit doucement le flacon, aussi lentement qu'il put. De la main qui tenait sa sœur, il lui frottant l'épaule. «C'est pour ta fièvre.»

Elle lutta mais il glissa l'embout du flacon dans sa bouche, laissant le liquide couler dans la bouche de l'argenté, la maintenant aussi doucement que possible pour qu'elle ne crache pas. Ce fut laborieux mais elle avala.

Il la recoucha et la borda. «Je vais faire une ronde Orochi, je reviens vite.»

Kamui crut distinguer une des personnes s'en aller mais elle sombra à nouveau dans l'obscurité, des vagues brûlantes la consommant.

* * *

Une sensation de fraîcheur l'atteignit quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle entendit des cris de hibou. C'était la nuit. Elle se trouvait dans une tente, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Des odeurs de plantes flottaient dans l'air. Une légère lueur brillait un peu plus loin. Avec une ouverture dans le toit de la tente.

«Où...» Sa voix était rauque, sa bouche horriblement sèche. Elle toussa. «...»

Elle crut distinguer une silhouette, un peu plus loin, qui se levait un peu plus loin, et qui s'asseyait près d'elle. «Kamui?»

Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête «T...Takumi?»

Il retira lentement un gant et posa une main sur son front. «Ta fièvre est tombée.»

Elle s'était crispée mais ses muscles se détendirent. _C'est mon petit frère, il ne me fera pas de mal. Même s'il me déteste_. «...» Elle détourna la tête, le cœur battant.

«Orochi veut que tu boives ça.» Il ramassa une fiole sur le sol «Je vais t'aider à t'asseoir.»

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, la gorge serrée. «N..non.» Sa respiration se fit rapide, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. _Non_.

«C'est pour t'aider à reprendre des forces.» il la fixa lentement. Puis sembla comprendre. Il déboucha la fiole et but une gorgée. Il eut une grimace dégoûtée «Pourquoi les remèdes aux plantes sont toujours répugnants?»

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. «D...D'accord.»

Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la releva, elle vacilla et tomba contre le torse de l'archer. Elle déglutit et ouvrit la bouche pour boire la potion. C'était immonde mais elle avala, et toussa. Elle se laissa rallonger.

«Je vais te faire boire un peu de bouillon»

Il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose, une odeur douce lui parvint quand il revint s'asseoir près d'elle, le bol à la main.

«...que s'est-il passé?»

Il plongea la cuillère dans le breuvage «Tu as été libéré par un trio de Nohrians.»

Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Des images, des couleurs. Du blond, du rouge et de l'argenté. Des voix. L'impression de voler.

«Ils sont sous surveillance. Mais comme ils t'ont sauvé...nous allons être généreux avec eux.» Il baissa les vers elle «Que s'est-il passé?»

Elle se raidit. Des souvenirs douloureux la hantant, elle ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes qui piquer les yeux. «...Je...ne veux...pas...en parler.

\- Très bien.» Il lui fit boire quelques gorgées de soupe puis reposa les ustensiles. «Tu dois dormir, Orochi sera là bientôt, elle est allée se reposer.»

Elle eut peur soudain. «Tu restes là?» Qu'importe qu'il la déteste pour avoir choisi Nohr, qu'importe qu'il lui en veuille, qu'importe qu'il n'ait que pitié d'elle, il ne la blesserait pas lui. Il n'allait pas abandonner son propre sang. ( _Par simple plaisir de te prouver qu'il est meilleur que toi,_ susurra une voix en elle.). Et elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, avec les hoshidians. Eux n'allaient pas la faire souffrir. «Je ne...veux pas être» Elle se mordit la lèvre «...seule.»

\- Nous ne te laisserons pas seule. Personne ne te blessera ici.» Il sourit faiblement, bien plus doux qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu.

 _Elle se souvint de sa méfiance, de sa défiance._

 _Elle se souvint de sa colère à la mort de leur mère._

Elle se souvint se son visage, mélange de peur et d'espoir, avec un soupçon de méfiance au moment où elle avait du choisir. Puis cette lueur s'était fondue dans une rage brutale. Elle sentait encore la flèche qui la frôlait, lui coupant la peau de la joue. La haine dans les yeux caramels.

 _«Sale traîtresse.»_

 _«Raclure Nohrianne!»_

Et pourtant, à cet instant, ce jeune homme furieux semblait avoir disparu. Laissant place à un garçon inquiet au regard doux.

 _Suis-je dans un était si pitoyable pour que Takumi soit comme ça?_

«Veux-tu une potion pour t'aider à dormir?

\- Non.»

La prochaine fois qu'elle se réveilla, il faisait jour. Et elle entendait des bruits de discussion un peu plus loin. Orochi était à l'entrée de la tente, parlant avec Takumi qui sortit, laissant les deux femmes seules. La devineresse retourna au chevet de la jeune fille.

«Lady Kamui. Vous êtes réveilles. Comment vous sentez-vous?»

 _Mal._ Elle hésita et demanda «Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas soigné avec de la magie?

\- Nous pensions le faire mais l'une des personnes vous ayant amené à dit que vos tortionnaires vous avez fait boire des poisons. Qu'un mage noir avait créées. J'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques et les soigneurs ont été d'accord avec moi.» Elle lui mouilla le visage avec de l'eau fraîche. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentré, je préfère ne pas user de magie blanche sur vous. Là-bas les prêtresses pourront vous examiner.

\- D'accord.»

Orochi rassembla quelques ustensiles. «Je dois vous examiner et changer vos pansements. Je vais devoir vous découvrir. C'est la raison pour laquelle votre frère est partit. Il va également vous ramener des vêtements tout à l'heure.»

Elle déglutit, reconnaissante qu'on la prévienne «Oui.»

* * *

A Suivre


	6. Hoshido

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Beaucoup

 **Pairings:** Aucun, je crois

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), Takumi, Selena, Laslow et Odin

 **Note:** C'est drôle, je déteste la version Conquête et je n'y jouerais jamais mais j'aime faire souffrir Conquête!Kamui.

(Et vous savez quoi, y en a UNE AUTRE en préparation. Qui sera plus certainement un One-Shot ou un Two-Shot mais bon)

 _ **Note 2:**_ Cette idée me harcelait et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur mes deux autres fics (La magicien d'Hoshido et le prix du choix).

Donc voilà j'ai écris le premier chapitre.

Cette fic ne devrait pas être longue.

* * *

 _ **Partie 6: Hoshido**_

* * *

Un chant d'oiseau la tira de son sommeil. Elle se sentait lourde et encore engourdie. Enveloppée dans des fourrures chaudes, sous une petite tente, elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs.

 _Elle était en sécurité._

 _Elle ne risquait plus rien._

Elle tenta de se redresser, la peau de son dos tirant et la faisant grimacer.

«Réveillée?»

Takumi entra dans la tente, un plateau à la main. Une odeur douce parvint à ses narines et elle sentit son ventre qui gargouillait. Malgré la douleur dans sa gorge, cette irritation qui ne partait pas.

«Quelqu'un a faim on dirait.» Il posa le plateau au sol et allait aidé sa sœur à s'asseoir mais elle s'exclama, d'une voix effrayée «Je peux le faire.».

Il recula «D'accord.» Il la couva d'un regard inquiet tandis qu'elle luttait pour se redresser. Puis il lui posa son repas sur les genoux. «Manges, tu en as besoin.» Sur la plaque, il y avait un bol de bouillon parfumé, une boule de riz et un fruit coupé en morceau. Il recula lentement et s'assit soigneusement à ses côtés, dignement. «Manges doucement et mâches bien.» Se grattant la tête, il ajouta «Comment te sens-tu?»

Elle le fixa, saisie par la préoccupation réelle dans ces prunelles caramel «M...mieux, je crois.» Elle prit la cuillère et commença son repas, lentement, précautionneusement. «C'est bon.» La soupe était chaude, et lui faisait du bien. Mais elle craignait la nourriture solide.

Son frère se contenta de sourire doucement. «Ne te forces pas si ça ne passe pas, d'accord?»

Elle hocha la tête «Takumi.

\- Oui?»

Elle s'humecta les lèvres «Pourquoi m'ont-ils coupé les cheveux? Ils ont dit que puisque j'étais de Hoshido, c'était une punition parfaite.»

L'archer leva une main pour la poser dans les courtes mèches blanches. Mais s'arrêta quand elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés «Les cheveux longs sont une fierté pour les hoshdians. Se les faire couper par l'ennemi est une humiliation, une dégradation Et une grande insulte. Généralement l'ennemi évite de le faire aux membres de la famille royale»

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur «Ha

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont repousser.»

Il avait l'air si sincèrement inquiet, si réellement doux. Elle continua de manger, luttant contre la boule dans sa gorge, contre cette envie de pleurer. Elle termina le bouillon puis voulut manger une bouchée de onigiri mais la bouchée causa une douleur à sa gorge. Elle la reposa, toussant.

Takumi regarda sa peau pâle, les os qui semblaient transparaître à certains endroits, il aurait voulu ne pas voir les traces de brûlures, la marque au fer rouge. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

«Je suis désolée.»

Elle le fixait à présent, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Une goutte roula sur sa joue.

«Pardon.»

L'argenté secoua la tête «Manges ce que tu peux. Tu dois reprendre des forces Nee-san»

 _Nee-san_

 _Grande sœur._

Ce mots firent à la fois du mal et du bien. Une étrange chaleur la réchauffa. Et la culpabilité la tortura. Voulant éviter cette douceur qui la mettait au supplice elle chuchota «Où sommes-nous?

\- A Hoshido. Tu es en sécurité. Personne ne te blesseras ici.»

Elle hocha la tête et reposa le plateau, après n'avoir pu manger qu'une bouchée de fruit. «Merci, c'était très bon. Mais je ne peux plus rien avalé»

Mais il ne la quitta pas des yeux «Qu'est-il arrivé Kamui?

\- Je...

\- Le trio qui t'a sauvé a dit que tu avais été arrêté et torturé pour trahison, pour avoir planifié le meurtre de Garon!? Et tu es dans un tel état...»

Elle secoua la tête «Il voulait se débarrasser de moi.» Ses épaules tremblèrent «Es-tu satisfait Takumi? A peine étais-je revenu qu'il a voulu me tuer, qu'il a voulu m'éliminer en montant ce complot contre moi.»

Il ne dit rien.

«Dis le que je n'ai que ce que je mérite.»

Il la regarda, un profond chagrin dans ses pupilles claires. Mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

«Dis que que je suis bien punie de mon choix.» Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot de désespoir. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. «Dis le! Dis que j'ai bien cherché ça en rejetant ma vraie famille.» Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Se souvenant des coups, des insultes, des violences et...des boissons étranges qu'on lui faisait boire, poisons et...

«Dis le...que je suis trop sale pour être une princesse de Hoshido.»

Takumi hésita puis tendit la main, aussi doucement que possible, pour prendre une de celles de sa sœur, la serrant doucement entre les siennes.

«Nee-san»

Elle trembla mais ne se dégagea pas.

«Regardes-moi.»

Elle le fixa.

«Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Personne. Tu es en sécurité avec moi, avec nous.»

Elle hocha la tête. «Je veux rentrer à la maison.»

 _Je veux être en sécurité._

«Nous y allons.»

Il se leva «Orochi va venir te voir pour t'examiner.»

\- Elle se mordilla la lèvre «Takumi.

\- Oui?

\- Vous m'avez fait boire une potion ignoble pendant deux ou trois jours, une potion...pour les filles abusées.

-. Oui.

\- Est-ce...

\- Non. C'était heureusement par précaution.»

Le soulagement fut écrasant. Même si elle ne se souvenait pas bien (quelle chance) à cause des drogues et des poisons, la douleur avait été assez pour lui signifier ce qui lui était arrivé. Même si elle ne se rappelait pas bien des abus, elle savait ce qu'elle avait subie et elle savait qui lui avait fait.

Elle ferma les yeux, remerciant le dragon aube de ne pas la laisser se souvenir de cette unique fois -trop longue- où le sorcier avait profité d'elle. Remerciant le dieu de Hoshido qu'elle ait été droguée à ce moment là, et que son esprit ait été trop embrumé pour qu'elle ne puisse s'en rappeler totalement.

* * *

A Suivre


	7. Familles

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Beaucoup

 **Pairings:** Aucun, je crois

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), Takumi, Selena, Laslow et Odin

 **Note:** C'est drôle, je déteste la version Conquête et je n'y jouerais jamais mais j'aime faire souffrir Conquête!Kamui.

(Et vous savez quoi, y en a UNE AUTRE en préparation. Qui sera plus certainement un One-Shot ou un Two-Shot mais bon)

 _ **Note 2:**_ Cette idée me harcelait et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur mes deux autres fics (La magicien d'Hoshido et le prix du choix).

Donc voilà j'ai écris le premier chapitre.

Cette fic ne devrait pas être longue.

 **Note 3:** le passage avec Léo à été déplacé dans ce chapitre en raison de modifications légèred.

* * *

 _ **Partie 7**_

* * *

Corrin se remettait physiquement, petit à petit. Elle put faire quelques pas. Sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau pâle. Le kimono qui couvrait son corps cachait ses cicatrices et lui procurait une sensation agréable de chaleur.

Orochi avait confirmé que ses plaies intérieures avaient cicatrisés. Et avait arrangé ses cheveux coupés sauvagement.

"Ne vous en faites pas, ils repousseront."

Ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale.

Elle faisait chaque nuit des cauchemars sur ce qui lui était arrivé, sur ses frères et sœurs de Nohr. Sur sa vie d'avant et ces rêves se changeaient en cauchemars où elle était torturé, laissée seule, abandonnée.

La première fois, elle s'était réveillé dans des bras chauds, les joues humides de larmes. Quand elle avait réalisé être dans l'étreinte d'un homme, elle avait lutté mais la voix de son petit frère l'avait rassuré, apaisé. Sa chaleur avait quelque chose de familier, de pur.

Ses yeux caramels étaient si inquiets qu'elle en avait le cœur tordu.

Arrivés à un fort, la petite armée s'était installée plus confortablement. Oboro, assignée à ses soins par Takumi, l'avait aidé à prendre un bain chaud et à mettre des habits propre.

Orochi l'avait rassuré, jour après jour, lui parlant de sa mère et de son père.

Sakura était alors arrivée, et elles avaient parlé, longuement. Posément. Corrin avait fini par fondre en larmes, serrant sa petite soeur contre elle, la remerciant d'être là et ne pas la rejeter alors qu'elle était si...

Elle avait passé quelque jours sans cauchemars, entourée par Takumi et Sakura qui lui parlaient de leur enfance, de Hoshido...Sakura s'endormait, la tête sur ses genoux. Takumi lui avait tendu un peigne, une moue au visage, la laissant lui faire une coiffure extravagante. Elle avait apprit à sa cadette à faire des couronnes de fleurs, assise sous la chaleur bienfaisante du soleil.

Grâce à eux, elle réussissait à passer plusieurs heures sans souffrir. Sans être malheureuse. Elle avait pu avoir quelques nuits sans cauchemars. Même si elle en avait toujours, même si elle avait des moments où l'angoisse la submergeait. Où le chagrin gonflait sa poitrine et bloquait sa gorge.

Elle n'était pas seule.

" _Nous te protégerons ma soeur._

 _\- Nous ne laisserons personne te faire de mal grande soeur."_

Ils ne se souvenaient pas d'elle avant le kidnapping, elle les avait déçu et trahi et pourtant ils l'aimaient et la protégeraient. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de les serrer dans ses bras, de leurs dire qu'elle les aimait.

 _"Merci. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir."_

Et Hinoka était arrivé, de retour de chez Notre Sagesse, elle avait étreint, pleurant dans le tissu de son vêtement. Inquiète, si inquiète. Elle lui avait promit de tuer tous les nohrians qui avaient osés la toucher.

Elle avait bien noté la description de Iago, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

Tout comme Takumi.

Corrin n'était pas violente mais l'idée de la lance de Hinoka empalant le sorcier contre le sol, ou une flèche de lumière le transperçant, était étrangement plaisante. Même si une autre pensée disait que la lance de Hinoka et l'arc de Takumi méritaient mieux que ça, ce qui la faisait légèrement sourire.

"Ryoma sera bientôt là."

Elle repensa à la façon dans Xander lui avait tourné le dos, à la façon dont Camilla n'était jamais venue la voir. A la façon dont Elise avait fuit la "réalité" plutôt que de l'aider. A Léo qui avait tourné les talons sans un mot.

Elle pensa à Takumi, timide et hésitant, mais si protecteur envers elle. A Sakura, qui semblait si inquiète, mais qui était là pour elle. A Hinoka, qui voulait la protéger, sauver son honneur, la rendre heureuse.

Et elle ressentait un désir de voir Ryoma. Son regard chaud et protecteur. La certitude que LUI ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qu'il la protégerait.

Sa famille.

Elle avait aussi souvent envie de pleurer de joie. Elle avait toujours une famille qui l'aimait. Qui l'accueillait. Qui la protégerait.

Et elle prit sa décision. Elle se sentait mieux. Et elle voulait agir, protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, protéger sa vraie famille. Ceux qui l'avaient soignés et sauvés.

Dès que Ryoma reviendrait, elle lui demanderait un entrainement intensif.

Abattre Garon était son seul souhait. Et elle savait que le plus dur ne serait pas de convaincre Takumi, Sakura, Azura, Hinoka et Ryoma de le faire...mais de la laisser participer à cette action.

* * *

Léo grimaça, les chaînes le forçaient à rester debout, les bras tendues. Il avait un léger duvet sur le menton et des cernes en dessous des yeux. Ses cheveux dorés étaient emmêlés, et ses vêtements sales et déchirés. Combien de jours? Il n'en savait rien.

 _Courage._

 _Xander et Camilla vont bientôt revenir._

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit et Iago entra, l'air grave. Un sourire immonde ourla ses lèvres «Bien dormi mon..prince.» Un petit rire caquetant le secoua. «Ha pardon vous n'êtes plus un prince n'est-ce pas? Fils indigne et renié. C'est tout ce que vous êtes.»

Les yeux froid du jeune paladin fixèrent les cicatrices horribles qui parcouraient visage, cou et mains de son geôlier. La satisfaction brûla ses veines. Odin ne l'avait pas raté. Tant mieux. «Comment va votre visage défiguré?»

Une gifle frappa la joue droite du jeune homme, laissant une trace rouge.

«Où est-elle?

\- Allez crever.»

Une nouvelle claque le fit grimacer «Quelle langage ex-prince. Avec l'éducation que vous avez reçu.» Il secoua la tête, l'air désolé. «Mais avec votre mère...je ne devrais pas être étonné. Une femme comme ça ne pouvait donner qu'un enfant comme vous.

\- Laissez ma mère en dehors de ça!

\- Quel éclat. Ne la détestiez-vous pas selon vos propres affirmations?» il attrapa le menton du blond, ses doigts pressant dans la mâchoire. «Votre génitrice n'était attiré que par le pouvoir et l'argent. Rien d'autre ne l'intéressait. Bon sang ne saurait mentir n'est-ce pas? Et si vous avez comploté avec cette aventurière pour vos débarrasser de vos père et frère. Vous seriez roi, vu que votre sœur n'a aucun talent pour la politique.»

 _Je n'aurais jamais trahi..._

 _«Même pour sauver Corrin?» souffla une petite voix dans sa tête._

 _Mais je serais parti avec elle._

 _Je n'aurais pas poignardé Xander dans le dos!_

«Pauvre femme...ouvrir ses jambes pour le roi. Tout ça pour que le petit bâtard qu'elle ponde trahisse la couronne.»

Léo serra les poings, sa respiration haletante. _Ma mère ne m'aimait pas mais elle m'a protégé. Même si je n'étais qu'un moyen de gagner le pouvoir. Père était devenu cruel à cet époque. Le père qui me prenait sur ses épaules n'aurait jamais...laissé ''ça'' arriver._

La haine brûla en lui «Comment va votre œil?»

Un coup de poing en plein ventre lui coupa le souffle.

«Libérer une traîtresse. Vraiment...que vous a-t-elle promit?»

Léo mordit sa lèvre inférieure «Déçu que la cible de votre sadisme ait disparu?

\- Trahir votre pays pour une femme comme elle, juste bonne à...

\- Ne vous avisez pas de finir votre phrase Iago!»

Voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, le sorcier sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

 _Des cheveux blancs._

Il se souvint que ses cheveux avaient été coupés «Que...

\- Vous vouliez garder cette courtisane pour vous n'est-ce pas?

\- N...C'EST MA SOEUR, ESPECE DE MALADE. MEME SI NOUS N'AVONS PAS LE MÊME SANG !»

Iago eut un rire immonde et leva les cheveux à son nez, humant leur odeur. Léo sentit la rage l'envahir, sa respiration devenant rapide «Iago...je...vous...jure que...!»

Le rire cruel claqua aux oreilles du jeune homme «Si belle et si impuissante...si belle quand elle pleurait. Délicieuse...

\- …Je vais vous tuer. Je vous jure que je vais vous tuer.»

La haine brûlait dans le cœur du jeune blond. Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de tuer quelqu'un, de faire souffrir. «...Je vais t'exterminer...je le jure sur ma magie.

\- Ho? Êtes-vous déçu de ne pas avoir pu la goûter en premier?»

Léo gronda «Quand Xander va revenir, il va...

\- Mais pauvre petit, vous êtes coupable de trahison, personne ne vous écoutera!»

* * *

Xander ferma les yeux. La douleur était terrible. La sensation de brûlure atroce. Il n'avait jamais été frappé aussi brutalement. Comme s'il avait prit la colère de son adversaire de plein fouet. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre (ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux).

 _Le prince de Hoshido ne l'avait pas raté._

 _Pourquoi ce prince, futur roi d'un pays pacifiste, s'était-il montré si brutal?_

Son épée l'avait frappé, et l'électricité l'avait brûlé. Son cheval boitait, blessé lui aussi. Ses hommes étaient dans un état lamentable. Dire que le prince Ryoma n'avait qu'une poignée d'hommes et de rebelles avec lui.

Il était censé mâter la révolte. Il n'avait pas prit beaucoup de soldats et avaient reçu un terrible retour de flamme. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que cet homme-ci serait là? Que faisait un prince au milieu de rebelles?

"Que vais-je dire à Père?" songea-t-il, alors qu'un soigneurs l'approchait.

Non seulement Chève avait gagné. Non seulement il avait été battu et humilié (et Hans tué) mais en plus il devait annoncer cela à son père. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez déçu.

 _Qui aurait cru qu'un seul homme pouvait se montrer si violent?_

 _Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il se montre si brutal?_

 _Avait-il apprit pour Corrin?_

Il descendit de sa monture, une nausée brutale lui tordant le ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa soeur. Il se sentait à la fois coupable de l'avoir traité comme ça et furieux à l'idée qu'elle ait pu trahir. Et il n'arrêtait pas de se questionner. De se remémorer tout au sujet de cet affaire.

"Comment a-t-elle pu..."

Mais si elle pensait que son père avait tué le sien? Qu'il avait tué sa mère, la reine Mikoto? Son envie de le tuer était plus ou moins justifié non?

 _Père l'a élevé comme son enfant._ Se convainquit-il, poings serrés.

 _Il l'a retenu prisonnière._ Siffla une voix en lui.

Il en avait parlé avec Camilla et avec Léo. Elise refusait d'y croire et s'était même enfermée dans sa chambre, refusant de leurs parler. Sa soeur aux cheveux violets ne comprenait pas et étaient déçue. Elle disait cependant que " _Corrin ne voulait tuer que père, pas nous...ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne nous aime pas."_ Elle avait soupiré _'"Elle pense que Père a tué sa mère après tout."_

Léo n'avait rien dit. Se contentant d'observer les preuves. Rien dans son regard n'avait montré quoique ce soit. Il s'était ensuite retiré, affirmant qu'il allait lui parler. Mais Xander n'en avait pas du davantage, envoyé à la tribu des glaces, puis à Dia, puis à Chève.

Et maintenant le prince de Hoshido venait de l'humilier comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il semblait furieux contre lui.

 _ **"Je ne vois pas votre précieuse petite SOEUR, Xander"**_ avait sifflé le brun, ses yeux reflétant un mépris glacial.

il ne parlait pas de Camilla ou de Elise. Cela était évident.

Il **savait**. Xander ne savait pas comment il l'avait apprit mais Hoshido **savait**.

Et le prince Ryoma allait le faire payer très cher.

A ce moment, il vit un dragon noir surgir du ciel. Et se poser face à lui. Camilla descendit, pâle. "Xander.

\- Quoi?

\- Au château. C'est...

\- Que se passe-t-il?"

Père a-t-il fait exécuter Corrin? A-t-elle réussi à fuir grâce à des espions?

"Notre soeur a disparu. Et Léo est suspecté de l'avoir fait évadé avec l'aide de Selena, Laslow, Niles et Odin!"

* * *

A Suivre


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Beaucoup

 **Pairings:** Aucun, je crois

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), Takumi, Selena, Laslow et Odin

 **Note:** C'est drôle, je déteste la version Conquête et je n'y jouerais jamais mais j'aime faire souffrir Conquête!Kamui.

(Et vous savez quoi, y en a UNE AUTRE en préparation. Qui sera plus certainement un One-Shot ou un Two-Shot mais bon)

 _ **Note 2:**_ Cette idée me harcelait et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur mes deux autres fics (La magicien d'Hoshido et le prix du choix).

Donc voilà j'ai écris le premier chapitre.

Cette fic ne devrait pas être longue.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

La guerre contre Nohr avait reprit de plus belle. Elle avait noté l'absence de Léo sur les champs de bataille et l'inquiétude l'avait torturé. Elle avait supplié Ryoma d'envoyer des espions pour savoir ce qu'était devenu le blond. Il avait accepté, voyant la peur et l'angoisse dans les yeux de sa petite soeur.

Kaze avait réussi à apprendre qu'il était prisonnier, soupçonné de l'avoir libérée. Il n'avait rien pu savoir de plus. Si ce n'est que personne ne savait où il était. Probablement au cachot. Mais même ses aînés ne pouvaient l'approcher.

Paniquée, elle avait voulu aller le sauver. Et s'il se faisait tuer?

Odin lui avait bien dit que Léo voulait l'aider mais ne savait comment faire sans mettre Elise en danger. _Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener et ne pouvait pas la laisser. Son père devenait de plus en plus fou._

Ryoma lui avait dit "Tu pourras venir lors de l'invasion de Nohr, uniquement si tu me bats en duel."

Elle l'avait regardé, stupéfaite. Mais avait accepté. Cela avait été long, laborieux, mais elle avait finalement réussi à lui couper une mèche.

Elle se rappelait du halètement de ses sœurs et de son petit frère. Mais son aîné avait éclaté de rire et avait finalement accepté qu'elle vienne.

Laslow, Odin et Selena s'étaient portés volontaire pour les protéger, Azura et elle. Elle avait noté que le danseur n'était pas totalement désintéressé en proposant cela.

L'invasion avait été couronnée de succès. Elise les avait rejoint, ayant réussi à fuguer du palais. Camilla avait tenté de la récupérer mais avait été capturée.

Quand Xander s'était montré.

Ryoma l'avait défié en duel, pour l'honneur de SA soeur.

Kamui (elle ne voulait plus du nom Corrin) avait été stupéfaite, et avait senti une douce chaleur l'envahir. Heureuse de voir que sa vraie famille était aussi soudée, déterminée à la protéger et à l'aimer sans conditions.

Ils avaient libéré Léo qui n'avait pas eu d'hésitation à pulvérisé Iago. Avant de serrer Kamui dans ses bras, s'excusant encore et encore avoir cru à cette manipulation.

Et Garon avait été tué.

* * *

Sa chambre de Hoshido avait été modifiée. Elle y avait travaillé avec ses soeurs pour en faire un petit coin de paradis, un petit nid confortable. Des fleurs séchées et fraîches. Des décorations. Des petits objets. Des livres. Un table pour écrire.

 _Tout le monde était doux et protecteur avec elle._

Sakura lui proposait de faire une promenade avait elle chaque jour, sa petite main serrant la sienne affectueusement.

Hinoka lui proposait de voler sur son pégase. Lui faisant découvrir la joie de voler. De sentir le vent sur son visage. Et ses frères étaient aux petits soins pour elle.

Elle aimait les piques-niques dans la nature, la chaleur dans les yeux de sa famille.

 _Et elle était libre._

 _Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait._

Personne n'était là pour la ramener de force au palais. elle pouvait marcher dans les rues de la ville, admirant les échoppes et les étals. Goûtant les produits.

Elle aimait sa liberté. Elle aimait la chaleur du soleil. Elle aimait les champs de fleurs. Elle aimait le chants des oiseaux. Elle aimait Hoshdo. Un pays qui l'acceuillait et la protégeait malgré qu'elle leurs avait tourné le dos.

 _Quelle erreur._

 _Elle avait tellement souffert à cause de ça._

Takumi lui avait fait visiter son pays. L'endroit où elle aurait du grandir. Le lieu où elle aurait du être heureuse chaque jour, où elle aurait du grandir libre.

Elle n'osait demander à ses frères et sœurs si ils lui avaient pardonné. Si un jour ils ne lui en voudraient plus.

Même si elle se doutait de la réponse. Ils diraient qu'évidement, ils lui avaient pardonné. Evidemment ils n'étaient pas fâchés.

 _Ils l'aimaient._

 _Ils ne lui en voulaient pas._

 _Ils étaient sa famille._

 _Elle ne les laisseraient plus._

 _Plus jamais._

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
